Starships
by Kuroi Allen
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) Ciego y hecho prisionero, Arthur esta a merced de Alfred, un pirata espacial con una rara tripulación que quiere seduicirlo. La voluntad de Arthur no va a durar mucho. Su Deber es claro, pero no sus deseos. ¿Que significa lealtad? Tal vez ser hecho prisionero lo puso en libertad. USUK
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es un pirata espacial!Alfredxhibrido de gato!Arthur (no se asusten, es humano pero con cola y orejas) y por supuesto es clasificado como M!**

**_ADVERTENCIA!_**

_Este fanfic contiene escenas explicitas, violencia gráfica y lenguaje adulto. Quedas advertido. _

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes._

* * *

**STARSHIPS **

**Capítulo 1**

_De Pixiedust291_

_Por Iprie-chan _

"¡Mira, maldito pedazo de basura! ¡Trato de salvarte! ¡Ahora déjame entrar!" se agarraba la garganta mientras jadeaba por aire. Tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que el oxígeno desapareciera. La toxicidad en el segundo nivel de la sala de máquinas de la nave estaba en un nivel crítico. El humo denso y la combustión del combustible llenaban sus pulmones "Mierda ¡¿me estas escuchando?!" y golpeo la consola de mando con su mano rota, sin importarle el dolor. Como si respondiera al golpe, las luces de la nave se fueron, dejándolo en la oscuridad "¡Mierda!" y rápidamente introdujo el código para arrancar los generadores. La luz de emergencia ilumino todo con un resplandor azulado. "¡¿Me escuchas?!" gritó de vuelta a la consola "¡Es el Capitán Beta Arthur Kirkland del Imperio Británico!"

"Te escucho, Capitán Beta" la voz cansada de una mujer madura surgió, con un toque de enojo, a través del comunicador "No tienes permitido acceder. Solo el Piloto-nav y el Capitán Alfa pueden-"

Calmó su respiración y su corazón palpitante "¡Están muertos! ¡Como los demás en esta puta nave si no me das el control! ¡Van a abordar y te volaran en pedazos!"

"Ya soy… basura" un agónico crujido electrónico de interferencia tiño la voz de la nave.

"¡No! ¡No te rindas! ¡Todavía no te mueres maldita!" Al no tener respuesta, la maldijo y se agarró la cabeza. Aun en este estado alterado notó sus orejas de gato, normalmente estaban bajas, pero por el estrés ahora estaban erguidas. Algo estallo en la nave y derribó a Arthur al suelo con un golpe duro. Su firme determinación y el terror lo forzaron a ponerse de pie, ignorando el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas sucias de hollín. No iba a poder salvar ni a la tripulación ni a la nave. Escapó de la sala por las escaleras. No, no podía terminar así. ¿Cómo vencieron los códigos de seguridad esos putos piratas?

Salto de la escalera al nivel principal y corrió por el pasillo. A medio camino de la sala de control, la alarma sonó, un sonido estridente que lo hizo taparse las orejas con las manos. Descalzo y solo con los pantalones de su uniforme, saltó a un lado y se pegó a la pared. Había escuchado pasos y voces, y prestó atención a la conmoción en el final del corredor. Tres hombres entraron, sus ropas diferentes y falta de ornamentos de rango militar le dijeron que eran piratas. Detrás venían otros dos hombres empujando a otro por el corredor.

Solo tuvo un momento para verlo, el Príncipe Francis de Francia, vestido, vendado y con las manos detrás de su espalda, secuestrado por los piratas. Su nave tenía el honor de llevar al Príncipe al Imperio de Britania con la esperanza de que encontrara apropiada a la Princesa con la que iba a casarse. El matrimonio había sido concretado por las tensiones que Francia y Britania habían tenido todo este tiempo. A pesar de haber descubierto el viaje espacial y que cada nación se había adueñado de su propio planeta, las viejas y perdidas costumbres que se habían quedado en la Tierra habían vuelto. Los matrimonios arreglados eran bastante comunes. Apretó los dientes, tenía que salvar al asqueroso francés antes de que le declararan la guerra a su planeta.

Los piratas llevaban visores sobre sus ojos, y solo tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso, pero no el suficiente para hacer algo antes de que una pistola cegadora lo dejara ciego.  
Las pistolas cegadoras y las bombas eran las armas favoritas de casi todos los piratas, dejando ciegos temporalmente a sus víctimas. Con un laboratorio quirúrgico adecuado recuperarías la vista en minutos, sin tratamiento la ceguera duraría cerca d semanas, así que las victimas no perdían valor en el mercado cuando los vendieran como esclavos.

Aun sabiendo que venía, el ardor repentino en sus ojos y la ceguera fueron irremediablemente desorientadoras. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y apoyó contra la pared, patéticamente usándola para levantarse. Parpadeaba, su cerebro demandando que sus ojos funcionaran, pero solo había oscuridad. El sonido de la alarma se detuvo, dejando sus orejas resonando.

"¿Es el último?" sus orejas de gato se levantaron con la voz, un acento denso, pesado y que destilaba dominancia.

"De acuerdo a nuestra información, si" respondió otra voz, igualmente acentuada. Arthur notó que tenía problemas mezclando las "R" y las "L".

¿Habían secuestrado a todos los hombres de la nave o los habían matado sin hacer saltar la alarma hasta este momento? ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Este era momento de mostrar su entrenamiento, se alejó de la pared hacia aproximadamente el medio del pasillo para tener un poco de espacio. Podían haber vencido a los demás, pero iba a demostrarles que un Capitán no se rendiría sin luchar. Como nadie estaba detrás de él le hacía el trabajo más fácil, aunque no esperaba que los piratas pelearan limpio.

Escuchó una risita divertida "Oh, ya veo, él quiere pelear" dijo una voz grave.

"¡Por favor, Ludwig no!" una voz suave dijo casi en susurró "Por favor, no hay razón para pelear" supuso que eso iba dirigido hacía él. Sonrió cuando escucho que alguien caminaba hacia él "Cálmate y-"Que bueno que el chico hablo, así pudo saber dónde dirigir su puño.

Lo golpeó fuerte en la cara, y sintió una nariz romperse bajo sus nudillos. Predeciblemente alguien lo sujetó desde atrás, por la altura donde puso sus brazos supo que era grande y alto. Dado su peso fue fácil lanzarlo sobre su hombro. Golpeó hacia abajo a su atacante, en lugar de la nariz golpeó la sien, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo maldecir en un idioma extranjero que sonaba áspero.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él resonando por el piso de metal, giró y sintió varios cuerpos saltar sobre él. Lucho contra ellos lo mejor que pudo, y se aseguró de meterles varios puñetazos y codazos en la cara. Al menos estaba orgulloso, y haberles hecho todo eso con una mano fracturada lo hacía querer reírse de ellos en sus caras. Al final termino como sabía que terminaría, con el sometido contra el piso.

"Oh Dios ¿por qué?" escuchó una voz susurrar, sonaba como si llorara.

"¡Hijo-de-puta!" dijo una de las voces ásperas, sonaba sofocada, probablemente por tener las manos sobre la boca.

Una risa impetuosa, alegre y algo socarrona resonó por el corredor, a su alrededor podía oír hombres gimiendo y maldiciéndolo. Los piratas sujetaron sus manos en su espalda, y pusieron brazaletes de fuerza alrededor de sus muñecas antes de ponerlo de pie. "¿Terminaste de pelear?" preguntó alegremente una voz americana.

Cualquier sentido de la dirección que tenía después de quedarse ciego lo perdió durante la pelea. No podía ver, su cuerpo estaba adolorido, sus pies y piernas temblaban con el mero esfuerzo de estar de pie, sabía que lo habían derrotado. "Si" respondió, al menos, por ahora.

"Bien" el americano lo sujetó del brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo "Nunca tuve un ciego que nos diera tantos problemas" seguía sonando muy divertido, y Arthur deseo que estuviera enojado. Sentía como si el bastardo estuviera burlándose de él "Supongo que esto nos enseñó a no confiarnos mucho, especialmente a Ludwig"

"No nací para rendirme" sonrió burlonamente "como el francés"

La risa fuerte del americano volvió "Sabes, ninguno de tus hombres peleo"

"¡Estúpidos de mierda!" no estaba seguro de hablaba de los piratas o de su propia tripulación inútil.

El pirata asumió que hablaba de ellos. "Si, supongo que lo somos"

"¿Cómo consiguieron el código de seguridad?" preguntó.

"Tuvimos algo de ayuda con eso"

Desde atrás la voz con problemas para pronunciar las "R" y las "L" habló "Um, ¿no se supone que eso debe ser secreto?"

"Oh mierda, tienes razón" dijo el americano. Cada uno de ellos tenía un acento distinto. Mientras caminaban trató de suponer de qué lugar serían. Así podría hacerse una imagen mental de cada uno en su cabeza. El americano era obvio, así que lo salteó. La voz áspera que sonaba enojada… ¿algún idioma germánico? Trató de recordar los sonidos. Probablemente era alemán. La voz suave… sonaba vagamente americana pero no tan acústica para no ser británica ¿tal vez canadiense? La voz que no podía decir bien las "R" y "L" debía ser oriental, y dado que manejaba bien el inglés debía ser japonés. Se sintió confuso, ¡¿un americano, un alemán, un canadiense y un japonés eran todos piratas?! ¿Qué es esto, la versión pirata de "Es un mundo pequeño, después de todo"?!

A pesar de que el americano se lo dijo, Arthur ya lo sabía. Alguien debió darles los códigos. No había otra forma de que pudiesen entrar a la nave tan rápida y silenciosamente. La pregunta era ¿Quién fue? ¿Cuál de sus hombres los traiciono?

Su nave era pequeña, e incluso ciego podía reconocer por donde iban. Lo llevaron a la escotilla, eso quería decir que lo iría desde su nave a la nave pirata. Deseo poder ver, quería saber si era un crucero espacial clase A o si era una rustica basura. Supuso que sería lo último.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, luego una ola de aire corrió sobre él cuando otra puerta delante de él se abrió. El olor penetrante y pútrido de estiércol golpeó su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder. El americano lo empujó diciendo "Perdón por el olor" mientras lo llevaba por un cuarto grande que hacía eco al caminar. "Nuestro último trabajo fue llevar una carga de conejitos de menta a tu planeta natal. No estoy seguro de si algún día podremos sacar ese olor"

No le respondió.

"Eres el Capitán Beta Kirkland ¿no?" preguntó, era una o dos pulgadas más alto por la dirección de su voz. "Si, lo eres" dijo cuándo no le respondió. "Tu reputación te persigue. Obviamente puedes pelear, ¿es por eso que te ascendieron a Capitán? Solo que escuche que eras un Piloto-nav antes de ser Capitán"

Otra vez decidió quedarse en silencio.

Frenaron, una puerta se abrió frente a ellos y el americano lo metió dentro, dieron dos pasos y volvieron a frenar. Entonces notó que los demás no estaban ¿En qué momento se fueron? No se dio cuenta que estaban en un ascensor hasta que empezaron a moverse. El movimiento repentino hizo que sus rodillas se doblaran y cayera sobre el americano, que lo atrapó con el brazo. "Wow, ¿Estas bien?" Se alejó y se enderezo, avergonzado, haciendo al otro reir "¿Sabías que estas sonrojado?" frunció el ceño y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle.

Parecía que iban hacia abajo, pero no estaba seguro. Se apoyó contra la pared para que no se notara lo preocupado que estaba. Tiraron de su piel repentinamente y todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

"Eres un Kimonini"

Los Kimonini eran híbridos de humanos y animales. Ocurrió por el año 3015 cuando los viajes espaciales y el poblar otros planetas alcanzó su auge. La industria científica tenía experiencia y muchos deseos de realizar experimentos. Uno de ellos fue ver si era posible combinar el ADN humano y animal, después de muchos experimentos fallidos tuvieron éxito. Así nacieron los Kimonini. Las especies eran casi completamente humanas a excepción de sus orejas, colas y demás.

Originalmente fueron creados como esclavos o mascotas; pero por la gran población que alcanzaron en Japón, Estados Unidos y Alemania, hizo que fuesen aceptados dentro de United Species of Biological Welfare (Especies Unidas de Protección Biológica). Arthur suponía que la USBW no tuvo opción cundo todos empezaron a ver a los Kimonini como compañeros sexuales. Después de todo, la mitad de la población era de criaturas que se consideraban menos inteligentes que un pollo. Hoy en día los científicos seguían confundidos sobre cómo eran capaces de reproducirse, y cómo, aunque el padre fuese de otra especie, solo nacían hijos Kimonini.

Habían cinco especies distintas: perro, gato, tigre, lobo y lagarto, y los diferentes nombres de familias para clasificarlos. Arthur era un Nekonomimi, nombre dado por los japoneses, más específicamente era un Scottish Fold nekonomimi.

Apretó sus manos en puños, no era desconocido que los de su raza eran vendidos y comprados en mercados de esclavos en todo el universo "¿Pensando en que conseguirás una linda paga por mí?"

"No" respondió, eso lo atontó."Mi nave no se relaciona con el mercado de esclavos a menos que sea indispensable" Arthur se atraganto ¿SU nave? ¿Así que era el Capitán? "Lo digo porque nunca vi uno como tu antes. Eres muy lindo" sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían por las palabras ¡Qué carajo! Deseo no estar tan cansado y poder golpear al idiota en la cara. "Otra vez te sonrojaste"

"¡Cállate!"

Escuchó girar al americano y luego reírse "Dime Capitán, ¿De casualidad eres un Uke?"

La pregunta lo agarro desprevenido, primero porque ese término no era muy común en esos días, y segundo porque solo había un motivo de que otro hombre le preguntara sus preferencias sexuales. Su corazón aceleró del temor, su boca se secó. Quería gritar "NO", que "SOLO me gustan las mujeres", pero era tarde. Lo que sea que mostraba su cara respondió la pregunta.

Hizo un sonido grave y suave, como un ronroneo. "Esto debe ser lo mejor que me paso en el día" y sintió una mano posarse en su codo.

"No me toques" dijo entre dientes, ambos sabían que su amenaza era todo menos una amenaza. Tenía las manos atadas, y estaba tan ciego como un murciélago en mediodía. Si el pirata quería hacerle algo, no podría hacer nada para impedírselo.

"Relájate ingles" dijo "No voy a lastimarte" Ser lastimado no era lo que preocupaba a Arthur "Sabes, tu estadía con nosotros no tiene que ser tan horrible"

Giro la cabeza hacia donde creyó que estaba el americano e hizo lo posible para mirarlo "Fapero *" no fue la mejor respuesta que podía darle.

Resonó una risa divertida "No sabes lo tentado que estoy de serlo"

Rodo los ojos "Típico americano" el hombre soltó su brazo, y Arthur saltó cuando sintió un dedo recorrer su clavícula, deslizándose lentamente por su pecho desnudo. Trató de retroceder, pero estaba acorralado contra la pared de un ascensor. Era frustrante, saber que no podía hacer nada contra él, y saber que en algún momento su cuerpo empezaría a responder a las caricias. La carne era débil. Francis se lo había probado varias veces antes. Apretó los dientes, tratando de no recordar sus momentos pasados de desesperación y debilidad.

"Tengo que decírtelo, Capitán Kirkland, te encuentro muy… ¿Qué diría un británico? ¿Intrigante?"

"El interés no es mutuo, mocoso odioso"

Rio otra vez, su dedo llegando al bulto en los pantalones y frenando "Piensa que este pequeño viaje como en unas vacaciones"

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso?" preguntó con un tono aburrido.

"Cielos, los británicos siempre son tan… melancólicos"

"Y los americanos siempre son imbéciles obsesionados con el sexo" respondió.

El ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Estaba aliviado de que el Capitán sacara su mano y lo tomara del brazo otra vez. Murmuró "Vas a encajar perfectamente bien "Arthur no sabía que quiso decir, ni tampoco quería saberlo. Frenaron otra vez, y una puerta se abrió deslizándose. Le llegó una corriente de aire frio que olía a desinfectante. "Aquí estas, tu hogar temporario"

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Después de buscar en FF me di cuenta que hay una completa falta de fantasía y sci-fi original en el fandom de Hetalia. Me deprimió bastante, así que me propuse cambiarlo. Espacio, orejas de gato, yaoi erótico, comedia, y las bromas tradicionales de Hetalia, y mucho más que se me ocurra._

* * *

*** Lo que dice Arthur es "Fuck you" que significa tanto "Vete a la mierda" como "Tener sexo contigo mismo (masturbarse)" por eso use el término "Fapero"**

**Esta historia pienso sacarla cada 2 semanas, en los próximos capítulos se pone más fuerte el yaoi y tengo que darles tiempo a ustedes (y a mi) de fabricar sangre antes de tener otro derrame nasal ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dieron review, me siguen o me agregaron a favoritos! me hacen muy feliz!**

_**Capítulo 2**_

El cuarto estaba lleno de voces familiares, podía oír el miedo, la preocupación y el pánico. Casi sentía la ansiedad que llenaba ese pequeño espacio. Su captor lo llevó con un tal Roderich. "¿De dónde vino toda esa sangre?" preguntó con acento germánico. Por la dirección del sonido, sabía que era varias pulgadas más alto.

"Armo una pelea infernal" explicó el americano, y Arthur notó la admiración en su voz.

"¿Lo dejo atado?" preguntó el pirata.

"Buena pregunta. Capitán Kirkland, tus hombres están desatados. Pero ellos no parecían estar interesados en derribarnos al suelo y estrangularnos con sus propias manos"

Era posible que necesitaran pelear después, pero por ahora, era mejor esperar hasta saber más. ¿Cuántos de su tripulación estaban heridos? ¿También estaban ciegos? ¿Cuántos piratas habían? ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellos?

"Me voy a portar bien" respondió.

"Haz algo estúpido y te voy a llevar con Iván" dijo Roderich mientras soltaba el brazalete de fuerza de sus muñecas. Estaba a punto de responderle que se buscara una mejor amenaza, pero el hombre pareció anticiparse a su respuesta. "Es ruso, la tortura es como un juego para él. Empieza rompiendo dedos, pero no van a ser los tuyos. Veremos cuánto dura tu terquedad cuando escuches gritar a tus hombres"

Fue una buena jugada, e hizo que la valentía muriera en su pecho. Una cosa era ponerse él en peligro, pero no podía hacer nada para poner en peligro a los jóvenes que estaban a su cargo. Se sentía perdido en ese pequeño cuarto, y en un momento comprendió que la mayoría, sino la mitad de su tripulación estaba ahí. Algunos estaban asustados, otros enojados.

"¿Alguien puede ver?" preguntó.

"¿Capitán Kirkland?"

"Si" y se sorprendió de los suspiros de alivio de muchos, como si él pudiese hacer algo para salvarlos "¿Alguien puede ver?" repitió.

"No" dijo el Capitán Vash Zwingli, con su típica voz aburrida y escéptica "Usaron pistolas cegadoras en todos"

Era el protocolo normal, en casi todas las embarcaciones interplanetarias, tener un diplomático de un país neutral en cualquier nave que tuviese una tripulación formada por miembros de países en conflicto. En este caso, su tripulación era mitad francesa y mitad británica. El Capitán Vash era de Suiza, y no podías encontrar país más neutral que ese.

"¿Alguien esta lastimado?"

Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, pero la voz del suizo se sobrepuso a la de todos "¡Cállense la boca!" nunca dejaba de asombrarse como un hombre de un país tan pacifico podía llamar la atención de todos y callar a los hombres más ruidosos "Un par fueron golpeados en la cabeza pero por como hablan asumo que están bien. Otros fueron cegados, pero todos están bien. No sabemos nada del principito"

"Lo secuestraron" explicó Arthur "Lo vi antes de que me cegaran"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta deslizante abrirse y unos pasos ligeros entrando a la habitación. "Hola, soy el Capitán Beta Toris Lorinaitis, pero pueden llamarme Toris" su voz era dulce y alegre, casi calmante, y Arthur lo imagino como un hombre joven o un adolescente maduro "Sé que están enojados, pero estoy aquí para decirles lo que está pasando"

"¿Qué piensan hacer con nosotros?" uno de sus hombres pregunto, su voz tartamudeando de miedo.

"Quiero que les quede claro, esta nave no trafica esclavos" la franqueza en esa frase sacó varios suspiros de alivio. "Muchos de nosotros ha visto como quienes amaban fueron secuestrados y vendidos como esclavos, o lo han sido ellos mismos" Arthur detectó un pequeño temblor en la voz del hombre en esa última parte "Desafortunadamente, nosotros queremos conseguir ganancia de esto"

"Recompensa" escupió Vash.

"Correcto. Los Capitanes Alfa comunicaran nuestras demandas a sus países"

¿Capitanes? Arthur estaba confundido, ¿la nave pirata tenía más de un capitán Alfa? Lo normal era un Capitán Alfa y uno Beta y nada más.

Toris suspiró, se escuchó el ruido de botas contra el suelo de un lado al otro "Ahora están en la Sala Medica" explicó "Hay ocho camas contra la pared y dos baños a la derecha, solo sigan la pared, y la ducha está en el rincón izquierdo. Les vamos a traer comida dos veces por día. Depende de quién cocine podemos tener pasta o nikujaga, o hamburguesas. No tenemos un cocinero fijo, como ven" ¿¡Qué clase de barco pirata era este?! "Mientras cooperen, son libres en este espacio. Si causan problemas me temo que los llevaremos con Iván" ¿Toris estaba chillando? "Por favor, no nos obliguen a hacer eso" tosió para agravar su voz "Hay dos personas apostadas afuera, así que no tiene sentido tratar de escapar" el sonido de pasos se detuvo "Cuanto más fácil nos hagan esto para nosotros, más fácil será para ustedes. Normalmente no tenemos prisioneros por más de una semana, así que traten de relajarse"

Los pasos se alejaron, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

* * *

Algunos estaban estoicos, otros caminaban sin descanso, alguien lloraba suavemente en la esquina, dos discutían en susurros en un lado del cuarto. Suspirando para sus adentros, camino por el salón y trato de calmarlos a todos. Le dijo al que lloraba que no había razones para hacerlo, a pesar de que sabía que sus palabras sonaban vacías. Los dos que discutían quedaron para el final porque sabía que eran un francés y un inglés. Ambos callaron cuando lo escucharon acercarse.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó el francés.

"Soy Capitán Kirkland ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Alguien es el traidor" explicó el francés "El Capitán Vash dice que somos nosotros pero no le creo"

"¡Te puedo escuchar!" gritó el suizo.

"Tiene razón, debe ser uno de los franceses." Contradijo el británico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Debe ser uno de ustedes, cerdo Ingles y-"

"¡Basta!" gritó Arthur, aunque pensaba que Vash había hecho una suposición muy buena, no la convertía en realidad. Necesitaban hechos. Si se ponían a hacer suposiciones y culpar a los demás quedarían como estúpidos. "¿Alguno sabe cómo consiguieron los códigos para pasar por las barreras de seguridad?"

Solo hubo silencio como respuesta, hasta que escucho a alguien cambiar de un pie a otro. Incluso sentía el leve retumbar del suelo en sus pies. Qué raro era como nuestro cuerpo se ajustaba automáticamente para compensar los sentidos perdidos. "Yo… estaba en el baño" dijo alguien.

"¿Y?"

Un largo suspiro "Nada, estaba-"

"Suficiente" interrumpió, llevando una mano a su rostro. Dios Mío.

"Pero señor" el hombre bajo la voz hasta que solo era un susurro "pensamos que fue el Capitán Zwingli"

Estaba asombrado de la estupidez del hombre. ¿Qué parte de que estaban todos encerrados en un pequeño cuarto no había entendido?

"Si vas a acusarme de traición al menos llámame Capitán Vash" todos sabían que odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido "¡Ah, y vete a la mierda!"

Arthur no lo podía creer por un momento, sabía la verdadera razón por la que sospechaban de Vash: él no era uno de ellos. Era el único en la tripulación que no venía de Francia o Gran Bretaña. Era solo un diplomático independiente que llevaban solo para mantener la paz. A pesar de que podría traicionarlos, era contra las reglas diplomáticas atacar y traicionar a las personas que debía ayudar ¿Qué ganaba de eso? No tenía razones para hacerlo.

Al final no tenía sentido averiguar quién había dejado que los piratas entraran, eran prisioneros ahora, recuperar su libertad era lo único que debía preocuparles. "Culparnos los unos a los otros no nos lleva a ningún lado" les dijo "Ahora me voy a dormir" encontró una litera vacía y se recostó. De alguna forma calló dormido.

* * *

El día siguiente se dividió en una larga y tediosa sucesión de momentos, cada uno más patético que otro. Sin la vista, empezaba a comprender el significado de síndrome de aislamiento. No tenía forma de saber el paso del tiempo, cada momento se sentía como años y en el silencio de la habitación, cada pequeño ruido parecía una explosión.

Los piratas le trajeron comida, bastante deliciosa para su sorpresa, y se asombró de descubrir que comían mejor ahora que cuando estaban en su nave. El nikujaga o como se llame, sabía como estofado inglés. Incluso las hamburguesas, tuvo que admitir, eran las mejores que había comido, y habían estado jugosas y suculentas. También les llevaron varias veces bebidas alcohólicas en el día, probablemente para tenerlos ebrios y obedientes. Primero les dieron vino, para alegría de los franceses, después diferentes vodkas saborizados y por ultimo ron. Para ser prisioneros, estaban comiendo como reyes. Por supuesto no tardo mucho para que el alcohol se terminara, y la ebriedad se volviera inconciencia. Estaban atravesando una hermosa resaca cuando vinieron a buscar a Arthur.

"Capitán Kirkland" llamó Toris, tomándolo gentilmente del codo y poniéndolo de pié "El Capitán quiere verlo"

En algún punto estaba feliz por la distracción, por tener algo que hacer. Toris le sujetó las manos antes de sacarlo de la Sala Medica. Esperó a que estuvieran afuera para preguntar.

"¿Cuál Capitán?" estaba bastante seguro de saber la respuesta.

"Hm, oh Capitán América"

Puso los ojos a la obvia referencia del héroe de caricaturas, por supuesto que el americano querría que lo llamaran así. "¿Qué quiere de mi ahora?" preguntó mientras lo llevaban por el pasillo.

"Ni idea, pero no te preocupes, él no es del tipo que lastima a alguien sin motivo"

No, era del tipo que acosa gente en el ascensor. El pasillo olía a goma y metal. Dieron varias vueltas, tomaron un ascensor, pero no podía estar seguro, luego otro pasillo con más vueltas. Personas saludaban a Toris cuando se las cruzaban, sonaban todos muy amistosos y tenían todos acentos muy distintos. ¿Cuántas personas diferentes había en esta nave de locos? Subieron una escalera, y pensó que se perdería aunque pusiese ver. Finalmente pararon y Toris llamó a una puerta, pero él no se quedó a esperar que abrieran, se fue dejando a Arthur ahí.

Espero que algo pasara, muy consciente de su vestimenta. Estaba por irse a dormir cuando los piratas los atacaron, y todo lo que había podido ponerse eran sus pantalones del uniforme. Se sentía increíblemente desnudo y vulnerable, como si fuese a convertirse en alguna especie de sacrificio para un depredador hambriento. Se sonrojo. Sin calcetines ni botas… ni siquiera ropa interior.

Finalmente la puerta se deslizo, abriéndose. "Wow, Capitán Kirkland" dijo el americano emocionado "Entra". Su voz estaba llena del bueno humor y la arrogancia de siempre. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guío hacia adentro. El lugar olía como… la brisa marina. Sus pies pasaron de tocar la goma del pasillo a… ¿pelo? ¿Había una alfombra?

"¿Una alfombra?" preguntó sorprendido, mirando el piso con sus ojos inútiles, como si eso lo ayudara a descubrir algo. Arrastró los pies por la superficie, la alfombra estaba hecha de fibras largas.

"Si, la conseguimos de un cargamento de antigüedades de la cultura pop que iban a donar a un museo. Me gusto porque es tan ridícula. Mi gato siempre se queda enganchado en las fibras, se enoja mucho" rió.

Arthur ni siquiera se molestó en prestar mucha atención a lo que le estaba diciendo "¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

Un momento de silencio y los dedos que lo sujetaban se tensaron "Oh si, no te dije mi nombre ¿no?" sonaba algo avergonzado "Perdón, soy Alfred F. Jones"

"¿Jones? ¿Cómo Indiana Jones?"

"¡Sí!" rió, Arthur gruñó para sí ¿Nunca paraba de hacer juegos de palabras? La risa exasperada le dijo que ya había escuchado muchas veces esa comparación.

"Supongo que te cansas de eso"

"A veces, pero ya estoy acostumbrado" el británico salto cuando una mano lo sujeto del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia adentro "Entra y siéntate" flexiono las rodillas y trató de escapar, pero el americano era más fuerte que él "Wow ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" chilló repentinamente. ¿Iba a tocarlo? ¿Besarlo? Iba a morder cualquier lengua que entrara a su boca. Odiaba los besos franceses. Sonrió. Francis lo había descubierto de la forma difícil.

"Iba a darte de comer" dejo de luchar ¿Qué? "Solo te invité a cenar. Cielos, relájate" permitió que Alfred lo llevara adentro. Lo llevó junto a algo, Arthur trazó lo que era con sus manos. Parecía una bola gigante de algo blando. Alfred lo dio vuelta y lo empujo por el pecho, sentándolo en la cosa blanda. Se hundió bajo su pecho, pero parcialmente.

"Solo porque seas muy lindo no significa que voy a violarte. Dame algo de crédito" escuchó el ruido de un cajón "Voy a ponerte una venda en los ojos"

"¿Qué?" preguntó, no porque no entendiera lo que dijo, solo porque el miedo seguía arraigado en sus entrañas. Además, ya estaba ciego ¿De qué iba a servir?

"Tu cerebro sabe que tus ojos están abiertos, y mientras estén así, va a seguir demandando su información. Con la venda, tus ojos estarán siempre estarán cerrados y tu cerebro se concentrara en tus otros sentidos" estaba sorprendido de lo lógico que sonaba eso.

Sintió una suave pieza de tela sobre su nariz, y cerró los ojos instintivamente "Cálmate" repitió "No voy a lastimarte" sintió la presión en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando ajustaron la venda. Tomo varias respiraciones profundas, por más ridículo que sonara, la venda lo hacía sentir mejor.

"¿Sirve?"

"Sí" respondió.

"Qué bueno" dijo y sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, deslizándose suavemente por sus brazos. "¿Tienes hambre?" su voz había cambiado, era más baja, áspera. Su corazón se aceleró, en parte por el miedo, en parte por… otra cosa. Mentiría si dijera que tener alguien que mostraba tanto interés en él no era algo excitante.

"¿Dónde está el príncipe?" preguntó para distraerse.

"Bien y aburrido. Es todo lo que sé. La tripulación dice que se queja mucho" sus manos tanteaban la cara interna de sus brazos desde atrás de él. Entonces una acarició su nuca, haciéndolo reprimir un gemido. Era como si lo sedujeran mientras le daban un masaje. "No vamos a lastimarlo"

"No te creo" habían pasado muchas molestias como para no hacerle nada.

"Nosotros queremos cobrar el rescate. No ganaremos nada si lo lastimamos" tuvo que rendirse ante ese razonamiento "No vamos a maltratar a ninguno de ustedes. Solo si alguno se pone incontrolable" los dedos subieron por el hombro hasta la mandíbula, un pulgar acarició sus labios "Eres realmente un británico muy lindo" Estaba temblando, y se odiaba por eso, las caricias se sentían bien, muy bien, pero por otro lado el saber que estaba a su merced le hacía hervir las entrañas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

"Dime tu nombre" pidió.

Patéticamente trató de resistir de alguna forma "No"

"Que lastima" estaba cerca, muy cerca. Olía como algo prohibido y excitante, pero Arthur no sabía que era. "Yo ya te dije mi nombre" susurró de forma sugestiva "Daría lo que fuera por escuchártelo decir" una mano se posó en su muslo "Amaría escucharte gritándolo cuando llegaras"

Sintió unos labios suaves y cálidos en su mandíbula, y unos dedos arrastrándose sobre su entrepierna, temblando al sentir como ella empezaba a reaccionar. Casi- ¡no! ¡No no no no no! Trató desesperadamente de calmarse asi su- "¡Oh Dios tus orejas!" maldita sea "Están levantadas y temblando! ¡Eres tan lindo!" el americano estaba realmente emocionado y riendo.

"¡Basta!" grito "¡Llévame con mis hombres ahora!" se levantó y choco contra la mesa, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

"¡No detente!" un par de manos lo sujetaron por los hombros "Perdón" retrocedió instintivamente, empujándolo "Perdón" repitió, no lo presiono, solo suspiró decepcionado "Por favor, al menos quédate para la cena"

La cena era incomoda, el seguía con las muñecas atadas. Era capaz de determinar que el plato en frente de él tenía algún tipo de pasta cortada con salsa, también había vino y pan. Trató de usar los cubiertos, pero después de dejarlo caer varias veces cuando se lo llevó a la boca, se rindió. Comer con las manos le recordaba cuando era un niño.

"Nunca me di cuenta que podría ser tan difícil" dijo sinceramente el americano.

"Está bien" respondió. Se sentía aliviado, de alguna forma. Aceptar la hospitalidad era como traicionar a su nación y sus hombres. Comió solo un par de bocados de pasta y pan y solio bebió agua, sintiéndose mejor por eso.

"Debes tener hambre" cuando Arthur no le respondió, Alfred cambio de tema "Dime Capitán Kirkland ¿Cómo te convertiste en la niñera de un niño rico?"

Debatió internamente si debía responderle "Prefiero el término guardia"

"Te vi pelear, eres más que un simple guardia. Reconozco el talento cuando lo veo. ¿Estuviste en alguna campaña militar?"

"Si" respondió desanimado.

"¿Haciendo que?"

"Lo normal" estaba evadiendo el tema, y esperó que el americano dejara de preguntar.

"¿Cuál fue tu última misión? Antes de ser guardia del príncipe"

Suspiró profundamente "Hace tres años, fui enviado al cuadrante menor para luchar contra los Intrépitos"

"¿Durante su revolución fallida?"

"Si"

"Una campaña exitosa, al menos desde el punto de vista de tu planeta"

Trató de pensar en que podía decir. Había sido exitosa, sí, pero decepcionante "Mi escuadrón fue enviado a buscar y asegurar un lugar. Nos dijeron que era una base rebelde"

"Por tu cara supongo que no lo era"

"Lo era" respondió, y agradecía no tener que mirar a Alfred a los ojos cuando lo dijo.

Era una base rebelde, los rebeldes vivían ahí, pero no fue como las otras misiones que había tenido. El lugar era una comuna, un hogar para docenas de familias. Recordaba el horror que sintió al derribar una puerta, armado, solo para mirar abajo a los ojos aterrados de una madre y su hijo. No importaba que se veían más como zorros que como personas, el miedo y los ojos suplicantes eran reales. Ellos habían visto cómo sus hombres fueron arrestados, o peor.

No había mucha sangre, pero el aire estaba espeso por el humo de las granadas que habían usado. Los niños gritaban y las mujeres les gruñían cuando pasaban. Había terminado, pero cinco de sus hombres no aparecían. Lo enviaron a buscarlos. Los encontró. Habían descubierto a una chica escondida bajo su cama. Ella no era ni una niña ni una mujer. Ellos habían atacado a su hombre, golpeándolo varias veces con la punta de su rifle. No les importó. Ella estaba viva, pero sus ojos estaban muertos. Esperaba que ella no sintiera lo que le habían hecho. Recordó su Corte Marcial por brutalidad inapropiada. Al momento que sus superiores supieron porque había golpeado a sus hombres lo habían destituido.

"¿Capitán?" dijo Alfred, haciéndolo saltar. Se había perdido en las memorias de ese día.

Sacudió su cabeza para aclarársela "Esa fue mi última misión" Pidió que lo transfirieran al sector privado al otro día, y se lo autorizaron. "Después me asignaron a seguridad" Así conoció a la realeza de varios planetas, incluido Francis. No tardó mucho para que el príncipe empezara a fastidiarlo y molestarlo por ser británico. Frunció el ceño. Pensándolo bien, el convertirse en compañeros sexuales había sido solo una casualidad. "¿Cómo sabían que el príncipe estaba en nuestra nave?"

Rio "Y aquí es donde Honda me diría que dejara de hablar"

"¿No me puedes decir?"

"Nope. Perdón"

"Entonces ¿Cuántos hombres hay a bordo?"

"No esperas que conteste eso ¿verdad? Perdí la cuenta hace mucho"

No, realmente no esperaba que le respondieran. Cuando terminaron, Alfred lo sujetó del codo y lo levantó, su mano acarició el brazo desnudo "¿No hay forma de que te convenza de quedarte?" preguntó.

"¿Tengo opción?" desafió.

"Conmigo siempre hay una opción" suspiró "Te llevaré a la Sala Medica" su respuesta lo sorprendió. Podía percibir que Alfred estaba decepcionado, pero no le importaba. El americano debía aprender que las cosas no siempre saldrían como quería.

Lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del cuarto, caminaron por el pasillo, atravesando la nave y luego llegando a la Sala Medica. Mientras caminaban empezó a construirse un mapa mental del interior de la nave, antes de que la puerta volviera a abrirse Alfred habló "Vamos a cenar mañana. ¿Algo en especial?" ¿En especial? ¿De que hablaba?

En lugar de contestarle preguntó "¿Por qué?"

"¿No dejé claras mis intenciones?"

"Pierdes el tiempo, chico"

Rió "Nah, no creo. Y aunque lo hiciera ¿Quién es la mitad de interesante que tú?" sin advertencia sintió un beso suave contra la mejilla, dejándolo bocabierto. Los labios presionaron contra sus orejas para susurrar eróticamente "No soy un violador, no te voy a hacer nada a la fuerza, pero voy a tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión"

* * *

_**A/N:** muchas gracias a todos los que dieron review! Me ayudan a entender que quieren mis lectores asi puedo cambiar la trama para hacerla mas awersome! No solo escribo para liberar mi imaginacion y hacer feliz a mi fangirl interior. Espero que este capitulo ponga una sonrisa en las caras de mis lectores. Me enorgullesco de mi trabajo y trato de hacer mas que solo un fanfic. Espero que les gustara este capitulo y que disfruten esta historia erotica de ciencia ficion!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jajajajajaj... esto es vergonzoso, se me hizo tarde :P**

* * *

_No soy dueño de Hetalia ni de los personajes ^^_

**Capítulo 3**

"Capitán Kirkland ¿Por qué no estas comiendo? Las hice yo, están muy buenas"

Era su segunda cena juntos, y Arthur se preguntaba que pensar. Al menos el americano había tratado de darle comida que no necesitara cubiertos para comerse. En lugar de una cena formal, le había dado una hamburguesa doble con queso.

"No me gusta mucho la comida chatarra" Imagino que Alfred debía comer esto todos los días, probablemente sería gordo y feo. O al menos eso es lo que se repetía para contener su libido. No sabía porque encontraba al pirata tan atractivo, pero tenía que controlarse.

"Al menos prueba el vino ¿No era que a los británicos les gusta el vino?"

"Esos son los franceses, a nosotros nos da igual"

"Entonces ¿Qué les gusta a los británicos?"

"Sidra fuerte, ron y cerveza, mayormente"

"Tengo cerveza ¿Quieres?"

"No, gracias"

Luego hubo un largo silencio tras el cual Alfred suspiró dramáticamente "Eres un hombre muy difícil de complacer, Capitán Kirkland"

Una puntada de compasión y dolor golpeo su corazón, negó con la cabeza "Voy a probar el vino, si no pusiste algo en el"

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó genuinamente confundido, poniendo un vaso frio en sus manos. Llevó la copa a sus labios, no olía como el vino normal. Era más dulce, como manzanas y frutillas mezcladas con frambuesas. El olor maravilloso le hizo agua la boca, siempre fue débil a los dulces. Tomo un trago. Era más dulce de lo que olía. Era helado en la lengua pero calentaba su garganta cuando tragaba.

"¿Es Vino Paraíso?" preguntó sorprendido mientras lamia sus labios. Era un producto raro, y solo lo había probado una vez, en una boda en su planeta natal. El alcohol era increíblemente caro y difícil de conseguir.

"Lo es" respondió Alfred, obviamente complacido de sí mismo.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"No sé. Roderich y Feliciano se encargan de ese departamento"

"Entonces lo robaste"

"Usemos el termino _liberar" _corrigió el pirata.

"Una rosa con otro nombre sigue siendo como es"

"Creo que la línea es "Acaso una rosa con cualquier otro nombre sigue oliendo igual de dulce""

Si hubiese estado desatado habría golpeado al pirata. "De cualquier forma ¿Crees que por llamarlo de otra forma hace que tus acciones sean menos graves?"

El pirata estuvo quieto durante unos momentos, y Arthur deseo poder ver su rostro. Nunca notó lo drásticamente importantes que eran las expresiones faciales en una conversación. Cuando el americano volvió a hablar había cambiado completamente de tema "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

No quería responder eso así que simplemente dijo "Muchas personas en esta época tuvieron implantes mecánicos. Disminuirse la edad es común. Así que es imposible especificar cuantos años tiene una persona. Una chica puede verse de veinte y ser tatarabuela"

"Lo que sea" suspiró el pirata"Solo robamos lo que necesitamos para vivir"

"No necesitas sobrevivir. Puedes vivir en tu planeta"

Alfred hizo una especie de ruido de impaciencia "No considero el Planeta Estados Unidos como mi hogar" su voz bajó mucho "La Tierra, ese Estados Unidos es mi hogar"

"¿Y todos los hombres de esta tripulación?" presionó.

"Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta. Son como yo. La Tierra es nuestro hogar, no esos planetas a miles de años luz"

"¿Son todos terrícolas?" sonrió, debió suponerlo. Era la única forma que tantas personas de diferentes nacionalidades estuvieran en la misma nave sin matarse entre ellos "Sabes que los Planetas ya no reconocen a los países de la Tierra como sus orígenes"

"En un momento lo hacían. Sabían que parte de su gente seguía viviendo en la Tierra. Con el pasar del tiempo decidieron ignorarnos, aunque aún aceptan nuestros recursos muy gustosos" su voz era tensa.

"¿Así se volvieron piratas?" preguntó "¿Sus países los abandonaron en pos del progreso y decidieron tomar venganza?"

"No" su voz no era más que un susurro "Nos cansamos de que nos trataran como esclavos. Sentíamos lealtad por nuestro país, en el principio felices les dábamos lo que necesitaran. Pero sus necesidades crecieron hasta el punto de que no podíamos sobrevivir. Cuando tratábamos de guardar algo para nosotros nos acusaban de traición" tomó una respiración profunda "Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es la Guerra por Recursos" Arthur asintió "Bien, no voy a tener que darte una lección de Historia. Después de eso nos mandaron a nuestros Planetas, y nos metieron en el ejército. Todos nos conocimos en diferentes misiones. Fui yo y un compañero los que nos escapamos primero y nos volvimos piratas. Después cada vez que atacábamos una nave nos encontrábamos con un conocido y ellos venían con nosotros. No era nuestra intención tener una tripulación, pero no íbamos a detenerlos"

"Sigue sin explicar porque piensas que está bien robar"

"Todo lo que los Planetas tienen, o la gran mayoría, fue hecho en la Tierra por nosotros pero aún siguen negando nuestra existencia. La Tierra no es más que un enorme mercado para ellos"

Su lógica era complicada y difícil de seguir, por un momento Arthur sentía que lo entendía pero al siguiente desaparecía de su mente. "¿Y eso te da derecho a robar Vino Paraíso?"

"No sé ¿Me lo da?"

"No"

"Tratamos de no atacar cargueros pequeños e independientes. Nos concentramos en los grandes proveedores planetarios, especialmente los que van afuera de esta galaxia"

"Sigue siendo robo"

"Sí y no. Te sorprenderías cuantos están en esto. Suiza por ejemplo. ¿Sabías que ellos ofrecen puerto seguro a cualquier pirata que esté de acuerdo con sus términos de no violencia durante la estadía?·

Eso no lo sabía pero no le era difícil de creer "¿Y qué del resto de sus crímenes? ¿Tortura? ¿Secuestro? ¿Violación?"

"No somos violadores, Dios, amas usar esa palabra ¿no? Solo lastimamos a los que son difíciles de manejar" y por primera vez detecto enojo real en su voz "Algunos piratas lo hacen, estoy seguro. Pero nuestra tripulación nunca violo o daño permanentemente a nadie"

"¿Y ese Iván del que viven hablando? ¿O solo lo usan para asustarnos?"

"No, él es real. Y es aterrador si lo enojas. Solo le tuvimos que mandar prisioneros dos veces. Y fue porque ellos lastimaron a uno de mis hombres, específicamente a Toris"

"¿Toris?"

"Si, el hombre que los recibió cuando llegaron. Todos sentimos que no existe razón para lastimarlo, especialmente cuando simplemente puedes empujarlo a un lado"

"¿Y secuestrar? No me digas que eso nunca lo hiciste"

Juró que oyó al pirata crujir sus dientes "Obviamente que si" dijo "Los rescates dejan una muy buena ganancia"

"¿Mas que robar?"

"También hacemos transporte legal, Dios. ¿Asumes que abordamos a todos y tomamos lo que queremos por la fuerza y-"

"¿No lo hacen?"

Gruñó "Si, a veces. Incluso tenemos varias mujeres a bordo que aceptan convencer a los tripulantes a que nos den los códigos que queremos"

"¡Tienen mujeres a bordo!" Mujeres. Oh Dios, ¿Qué tuvieron que soportar? Un par de mujeres en una nave llena de hombres. Arthur gruñó.

"Si, y sé lo que piensas. Antes de que me digas "violar" por milésima vez, no. Ellas nunca fueron tocadas… excepto por los hombres con los que salen"

Su ceño se profundizó. Así que las mujeres no tenían que hacer esas cosas si no querían. Él había dicho que las personas se unieron voluntariamente, así que las mujeres debieron haber hecho lo mismo. Suspiró exasperado. "Lo que sea, sigue estando mal"

"Espera- ¿Tener mujeres o robar?"

"¡Robar!" gritó "No te hagas el filántropo" agregó seco "haces que suene como si no tuvieses opción o que no fuese tan malo como es. Robar no es forma de vivir"

"Morir lentamente de hambre viendo como tu hogar es destruido por tu gente tampoco" respondió con más veneno que Arthur, que sintió que se había pasado de la raya. Maldijo.

Luego sintió el beep del comunicador. "Toris, ven por favor" por el tono de voz, Arthur no se sorprendió que el chico apareciera en la puerta al instante siguiente.

"¿S-si Capitán América?" Entonces Alfred lo sujetó del brazo bruscamente y lo puso de pie, girándolo hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¿Porqué no estoy de acuerdo me echas?" no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de hacerlo enojar, su voz enojada era un cambio a su continua risa arrogante.

"Otra vez te las arreglaste para ser terco como una mula, británico. Le sacaste toda la diversión a tratar de seducirte" Arthur quería sonreír, quería sentirse feliz. Pero no podía. Trato de convencerse de que no estaba decepcionado. ¿No era que quería que el americano lo dejara solo? "Incluso los piratas tenemos que hacer algo para vivir, Capitán Kirkland"

"¿Y robar es lo mejor que puedes hacer?"

"No hacemos las reglas. Cada mercadería de valor es repartida en pedazos y vendida al mejor postor"

"Y supongo que alguien quiere sacar provecho de esto"

"¿Quiénes se quejan? ¿Los incontables planetas a los que les vendemos? NO. ¿Los Capitanes que reciben su parte de las ganancias? NO. Los únicos que se quejan son los Regentes, porque nosotros recuperamos lo que ellos robaron impunemente a otros" Arthur fue arrojado bruscamente a los brazos de Toris "Adiós, Capitán Kirkland. Disfruta tu estancia en la Sala Medica"

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan... **


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

_No lo invitó a cenar al otro día, y comió carne seca y bebió Ale barata con sus hombres. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba aliviado. Eso es lo que quería ¿no? Alfred era un criminal. Era completamente ridículo considerarlo otra cosa. Eso es lo que su mente le repetía todo el tiempo. _

_Pero en esos momentos, donde su tripulación era tan fastidiosa, su autoconvencimiento disminuía. Sus hombres eran molestos. El aislamiento y el aburrimiento los tenia inquietos y quejosos. Se peleaban por las mantas, las duchas, comida y especialmente el alcohol. Y como era el Capitán debía resolver cada conflicto. Madre de Dios incluso tuvo que terminar una disputa sobre el papel higiénico. Los odiaba por esto. Pero tenía mucha paciencia. Se encontraba pensando seriamente en lo que Alfred había dicho. No podía evitar preguntarse cuanto de eso era verdad, y si tenía sentido. Las emociones humanas eran tan volátiles y confusas. _

Encontró al Capitán Vash sentado solo en una cama "¿Te importa si te hago una pregunta?" pidió después de sentarse junto a él.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer, supongo" respondió.

"¿Alguna vez trataste con piratas?"

No respondió por un largo tiempo "¿También me estas acusando? Pensé que eras más inteligente" su voz era fría y llena de enojo.

"No, no sobre los códigos de seguridad. Hablo en general" aclaró. La pregunta lo sorprendió mucho, Vash podía ver que no tenía dobles intenciones. Había estado muy ocupado en lo que dijo el americano como para pensar en cómo sonaría la pregunta para el suizo.

Otra vez, la respuesta tardó en llegar "A veces" dijo, y se alivió de notar que el enojo había desaparecido de su voz "A veces es la única forma, o debería decir, la forma más barata"

"¿Violar la ley es la única forma?"

Suspiró "En primer lugar, te aclaro que no traicione a nadie, quiero que eso quede claro. Pero hay razones por las que Suiza no se involucra con las principales industrias de transporte. La vida en el espacio es incivilizada. Encontraras que la gente es civilizada solo por el entendimiento mutuo o porque son forzados por la falta de espacio. Al estar lejos de todos, el espacio es como la tierra de nadie en un campo de batalla"

"¿Y eso justifica robar?"

"Piénsalo, la mayoría de las personas de aquí tratan de vivir de transportar mercaderías entre galaxias o cuadrantes. Mueven las cosas, pero no consiguen ganancia de eso"

"¿Entonces lo roban?"

"¿Quién roba a quién?"

"Los piratas-"

"No hablo de los piratas"

"¿Los transportistas?"

"Hablo de todos, principalmente la nobleza y los privilegiados. Los Planetas acaparan todos los recursos, controlan los precios de mercado y controlan la oferta. Si alguien se atreve a protestar envían su ejército y se lo sacan por la fuerza. La cosa es que, el gobierno tiene todo controlado. Pueden mentir y decir que una mercadería es escasa o está prohibida e incrementar el valor de venta para una gran demanda. Si la demanda existe, entonces existe el mercado"

Era muy cerca de lo que Alfred había dicho "Una baja oferta y una alta demanda se equilibra con un incremento exponencial del precio"

Vash hizo un ruido molesto "Y es natural que alguien tomara ventaja de la situación. Por definición, esa persona está fuera de la ley"

"¿Entonces crees que los piratas tienen derecho a hacer lo que hacen?"

"No, creo que nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo" el colchón se movió "Tenemos piratas y **piratas.** Si supieras lo que sé verías la galaxia de forma muy diferente. Si hubieras visto lo que yo, no estarías tan confundido. El mundo se hace mucho más simple si sacas la política del medio. He visto como degollaban hombres como ovejas, mujeres y niños vendidos como esclavos. Conozco una mujer que vio como decapitaban a su esposo y a su hijo. Los del ejército invasor se turnaron para estar con ella, y aceptó porque le dijeron que si cooperaba no le harían nada a su hija. Nunca pensaron en hacerle nada, las vírgenes tienen mayor precio en el mercado. Se llevaron a la niña y a la mujer la dejaron morir. La niña tenía… solo trece años" su voz había bajado al punto de que apenas podía oírla. Luego tosió "Pero eso fue hace mucho"

No se podía negar el cambio en su voz, ese recuerdo no era solo conocimiento, era algo personal. "Es horrible"

"No pienses que fue algo aislado. Todos los años las naves son atacadas y toda la tripulación desaparece, nadie vuelve a oír de ellos"

"Si es tan común ¿Por qué nunca escuchamos hablar de esto?"

"Porque no importa. El espacio es infinito, no hay posibilidad de regularlo o controlarlo. Cada planeta de preocupa de sí mismo y no le importa lo que pase en el espacio entre ellos. El ejército es nada más que para ganar más poder" y como guardias del príncipe, añadió mentalmente Arthur con amargura "A ellos no les importa lo que pase aquí"

"¿Pero qué pasa con el Príncipe Francis? Se supone que-"

"Sabemos bien que el hombre no tiene el mas mínimo interés en un compromiso. Puede tener sus favoritos, pero no es del tipo que se casa" se rió oscuramente "Si te preocupa la guerra, eso no va a pasar. ¿Acaso el Rey no tiene otros hijos?" Era verdad, Francis tenía dos hermanos menores.

"Antes… dijiste que había dos tipos de piratas"

"Sí. Tuve la fortuna de conocer algunos y no todos son los salvajes de mierda que nos dicen que son. Algunos son realmente hombres honestos"

Estuvo en silencio un momento antes de susurrar "Esos hombres son…" no pudo obligarse a terminar la frase.

"¿Piensas que lo sé todo?" respondió irritado "Lo único que se de los piratas es que son muy territoriales, cada uno trabaja rutas específicas"

"¿Así que dices que es mejor apostar en un grupo que puedes confiar que en otro en el que no?"

"Ves" se rió "Sabía que eras inteligente"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Dos días después, o eso suponía, Toris volvió a buscar a Arthur. Eso lo sorprendió, estaba seguro de que después de esa pelea el americano se había rendido. Pero parecía que Alfred no se rendía tan fácil.

Tal vez fue bueno que sus hombres lo hubieran dejado solo un rato, le dio tiempo a pensar. En primer lugar pensó en las cosas que Vash le había contado. Nunca fue bueno para saber si alguien le decía la verdad o no, pero parecía que Vash no era el tipo de hombre que miente… y parecía que Alfred tampoco.

Le era difícil de creer que tal barbarismo sucediera sin que nadie se enterara, nunca había escuchado que algo tan horrible como eso hubiese sucedido. Pero por otro lado, él no era del tipo de personas que se meten en los asuntos de otros, siempre fue muy reservado y solitario. Así que si algo como eso pasara, era normal que no se hubiese enterado. Y por ser un Kimonini, no le confiaban información importante, aunque era mitad humano. Nunca se había cuestionado que pasaba en el universo. Solo había seguido órdenes. Era simple. Era fácil. Ahora se encontró cuestionándose que había detrás de la cortina del escenario.

Entonces se preguntó si podía confiar en alguien. No quería creerle a Vash, pero no tenía motivos para dudar de él. También se preguntó quién les había dado los códigos de seguridad a los piratas, pero todos sus hombres parecían confiables. Aquellos con un buen futuro en el ejército no se hubieran arriesgado, los que no tenían familia no parecían ser tan listos. La mayoría creía que el suizo era el traidor. Trató de convencerlos, pero encontró que era inútil. Él estaba ahí. Su tripulación estaba ahí, Vash estaba ahí. Eso lo llevó a pensar en quien **no estaba** en la Sala Medica. El príncipe Francis.

Recordó la noche de la captura. Las pistolas cegadoras servían aunque cerraras los ojos. La única forma de protegerse era con máscaras, como llevaban los piratas, o tener los ojos muy bien vendados; como Francis. Entonces él debía ser el único prisionero que no estaba ciego. Además estaba vestido, raro porque fueron atacados en la madrugada. Apretó los dientes, si fue esa rana lo patearía en las bolas sin importarle que fuera de la realeza. No era difícil de creer. Debía ser por el matrimonio, él no quería casarse, Vash había acertado en eso. El francés disfrutaba ser un playboy. ¿Pero por qué traicionaría así a su planeta? Rodó los ojos. Probablemente sabía que sus hermanos tomarían gustosos su lugar, otra cosa en la que Vash había acertado en eso también.

¿Eso importaba? Él era un Capitán Beta de la guardia, debía seguir las órdenes de sus superiores y del Príncipe Francis mientras estaba bajo su jurisdicción, pero su lealtad no estaba con ellos. Era leal a su planeta, eso era lo único que importaba ¿no? Un orgulloso Oficial del Ejercito de Gran Bretaña, eso seguía sin cambiar. Desde que fue creado lo habían entrenado y preparado para esta posición, primero de su clase, calificaciones altas y otros honores.

Seguía teniendo sentimientos confusos cuando Toris volvió a buscarlo. Por un lado, descubrió a quien debía su lealtad en este descanso, y temía que el pirata volviera a hacérsela cuestionar otra vez. ¿Qué era lo malo?¿La gente no decía que el conocimiento es poder? Por otro lado, quería ver lo que el americano haría esta vez. Que nueva estrategia utilizaría para tratar de convencerlo. Además estaba harto de la Sala Medica.

Pensó que lo llevarían al camarote de Alfred, se sorprendió de encontrárselo esperándolo del otro lado de la puerta. "Veras…" aclaró su garganta "pensé que disfrutarías de un paseo"

Era raro, pero no iba a discutir "Seguro" y una vez que la puerta se cerró dejándolos a solas "No esperaba verte otra vez"

Escuchó una risita "Si, yo tampoco. Pero parece que te metiste en mi cabeza" sintió uan presión en la parte baja de la espalda y empezaron a caminar.

"¿En tu cabeza?"

"Si" sonaba avergonzado "Te volviste esa pequeña vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, y parece que no puedo sacarte de ahí." Rió "Pero tampoco quiero sacarte"

Esperó que no notara sus mejillas rojas, no eran las palabras más románticas del mundo, pero le habían llegado. Eran reales y llenas de cariño. Llegaron al ascensor y entraron.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Oh, ya verás"

"No, no lo veré"

"Bueno, ya lo imaginaras" el ascensor se detuvo y salieron. Supo inmediatamente que no había estado ahí antes, el aire estaba más frio y olía diferente. Tomo una inhalación profunda y sintió la esencia de hierbas. No, no podía ser. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"El observatorio. No puedes verlo, pero afuera hay una manada de nyan cats" lo guio hasta una mesa y lo sentó en una silla. El olor a hierbas se hizo más fuerte. "Te traje algo para disculparme"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Levantó su mano y enredo sus dedos alrededor de lo que parecía una copa de porcelana. Esperando que fuese lo que pensaba, llevó la copa a sus labios y casi gimió. El olor de cálidas hierbas mescladas con fresas lo invadió. Un escalofrió corrió por su espalda. Té. Glorioso, maravilloso té. "Sé que es muy desconsiderado traer a un ciego a un observatorio, pero quería un lugar donde pudiésemos estar solos y que no fuese mi cuarto. Algo menos intimidante, ya sabes. Y sé que los británicos aman el té, y que probablemente no tuviste uno desde que estas en la Sala Medica así que te hice uno" rió "Mis hombres me molestaron mucho por esto. Normalmente bebo café"

Sonrió burlón. Típico americano. Seguía atado y ciego, pero Alfred tenía razón, algo se sentía menos amenazante el no estar en su cuarto. Tal vez porque tenía oportunidad de que alguien entrara "Aprecio esto" susurró y tomó un largo sorbo de té sabroso.

"¿Esta bien? Nunca hice antes, tuve que buscarlo en google"

No pudo evitar soltar una risita, sonrió. "Está bien. Gracias"

"… wow"

Se confundió con la respuesta casi sin aliento "¿Te sorprende algo?"

"Perdón, es que nunca vi tu sonrisa antes. Es muy linda, me gusta mucho" no respondió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y continuo tomando té para ignorar su comentario "Estas rojo otra vez" bromeó Alfred.

Apretó los labios "¿Todo esto es porque quieres que diga que te perdono?"

"Lo estoy, ¿no?" su tono sonaba como si realmente le importara lo que Arthur dijera.

No sabía que decir, no estaba tan resentido con el americano como antes, pero no es como si fuera a admitirlo. "No sabía que a los piratas les importaba que los perdonaran"

Se rió "Creo que es diferente para cada uno. Hablan mucho de lo que robamos, pero nada de lo que nos roban a nosotros"

"¿Y crees que dos errores hacen un acierto?"

"No, solo sé que no me avergüenzo de lo que soy" la convicción entro en su voz "Prefiero estar aquí, viviendo como quiero, en vez de tratar de luchar por vivir entre la mierda en mi hogar" realmente no podía culparlo, asi que decidió mantener la boca cerrada y tomar otro sorbo "¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó "¿Cómo es nacer en Gran Bretaña?"

"Ser creado en Gran Bretaña" corrigió.

"Oh, creí que la creación de Kimonini había parado hacía muchos años, cuando descubrieron que podían nacer solos"

"No, descubrieron que aquellos que eran creados tenían menos problemas para adaptarse al Ejercito o al entrenamiento militar que los que nacían y eran criados por sus madres" Esa frase se la habían dicho incontables veces mientras crecía.

"¿Nunca conociste el amor?" su tono era dolido.

"Hay muchas formas de afecto" respondió rápidamente.

"Todos pueden dar afecto, pero eso no significa que sea genuino ni que esa persona te ama"

Negó con la cabeza. "Estadounidenses, siempre tan emocionales"

Lo sujetaron desde atrás de la cabeza y la giraron a un lado, unos labios cálidos chocaron contra los suyos. Saltó y trató de separarse, pero el agarre era firme. Las sensaciones cayeron sobre él en oleadas que no podía controlar. Lujuria, atracción, anhelo, necesidad… una necesidad desesperada… ¿pero de qué? Contra su voluntad se encontró devolviendo el beso, los labios se separaron y volvieron a unirse en varios besos cortos y entrecortados. Cuando terminaron, antes de que Alfred se alejara, recorrió con su lengua el labio superior de Arthur. La respiración pesada del americano sonaba ruidosa en sus orejas.

"Tú, Capitán Kirkland, necesitas ser amado profundamente y besado seguido" un toque de arrogancia llenó su voz "y por alguien que sabe cómo"

Quiso decirle que había tenido sexo antes y que a pesar de que era placentero era siempre lo mismo. Pero su parte humana, muy en el fondo, sabía que "sexo" y "hacer el amor" no eran lo mismo.

"Dime ¿Pensaste en unirte a nuestra tripulación?"

"Realmente eres un estúpido" respondió despectivamente. No le gustaba la forma en que esa pregunta enraizó en su mente.

"Debe haber algo. Tu Ejercito y tu planeta no pueden darte todo lo que quieres"

"Oh, ¿Tu si?" respondió puramente condescendiente.

"No, no todo" admitió "Pero creo que puedo hacerte feliz"

¿Feliz? Frunció el ceño. Feliz, que cosa rara. Sintió labios tocando su mandíbula y cabellos raspando su mejilla. El cálido olor de Alfred hacia cosquillas en su nariz. Inconscientemente su cola se movió a un lado, un gesto de sumisión que esperó que el otro no conociera.

"¿No hay nada que quieras?" susurró ronco "¿Ningún lujo que quieras darte?"

Recordó todas las decoraciones y muebles caros que vio en las casas de los ricos. Ninguna había llamado su atención, excepto por ese sillón de terciopelo suave que había agradado a su gato interior; pero había estado feliz con su cama tibia llena de mantas y almohadas. Negó con la cabeza para responderle.

"¿Ninguna adicción?" Su única adición era el té, y era muy fácil satisfacerla por sí mismo. Negó otra vez.

"¿Todas tus necesidades están cubiertas?"

"Bastante"

"¿Tienes todo lo que quieres? ¿Todo lo que soñaste?" la mano acariciando su espalda se sentía muy bien. Cuando lo volvió a besar le causo escalofríos y agitó a su gato interior. Nunca había pasado con sus otras parejas ¿Por qué ahora?

"Si"

"¿Ninguna fantasía que pueda hacer realidad?"

¿Fantasía? Su mente salto a su sucio, culposo y completamente secreto fetiche. Su cara se puso rojo brillante mientras trataba de calmarse, pero no podía. Nunca había compartido o experimentado eso con nadie. Su pulso se disparó, y su respiración pareció quedarse atrapada en su pecho. Dentro de sus pantalones algo empezó a despertar. No, no podía. Era tan sucio y… y… no podía encontrar otra palabra para describirlo.

"¡Hay algo!" exclamó Alfred obviamente aliviado, alejándose para verlo a la cara "Dime que es"

"No, no es nada" insistió, aunque su voz decía lo contrario.

"Estas pensando en algo" susurró "que te excita"

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "No, en serio, no es nada. Solo hace un poco de calor, el té me dio calor"

Alfred rió "Estas caliente, sí, pero no por el té. Escúpelo"

La última palabra trajo una salvaje fantasía, que los involucraba a los dos; no pudo controlar el sonrojo de excitación y vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza. "No, no te voy a decir"

"Te da vergüenza" dijo sorprendido.

Por supuesto. Había varias cosas de las que se avergonzaba. Amaba las burbujas de baño, que era vergonzoso porque los gatos deberían odiar el agua. También amaba la leche, el chocolate negro y el té de fresas. Pero eso no era tan malo como su fetiche, porque no eran ilegales. Debido a la expansión del viaje intergaláctico, naturalmente surgieron nuevas enfermedades problemáticas, especialmente las de transmisión sexual. Y se prohibió el sexo sin protección, sin aprobación médica. Con eso, su fetiche se convirtió también en ilegal.

"¿Involucra niños?"

La pregunta lo trajo a la realidad "¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios, NO!"

"¿Esclavos?" no parecía muy feliz de preguntarlo, ¡Así que por qué lo preguntaba!

"¡No! ¡Nada como eso!"

"¿Es… ilegal?"

Tragó, cuestionándose decirle simplemente decirle la verdad así se terminaría el interrogatorio o soportar hasta que se rindiera "Si"

"Hm… entonces depende de que tan malo sea, hay algunas cosas ilegales que no son tan malas y otras que sí lo son" Arthur gruñó, ni siquiera quería tener esta conversación "No pareces ser del tipo "ilegal malo". Debe ser solo un fetiche ¿Es sadomasoquismo? ¿Lastima a alguien?"

"No" Deseó tener las manos libres y poder cubrirse la cara por la vergüenza.

"¿Algo como dominación? ¿Ser el que está al mando? Negó con la cabeza "Hm… ¿Tiene que ver con el sexo?" y asintió "Ok um…" el americano murmuró mientras pensaba.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?" pidió.

"Te avergüenza, pero te excita" Alfred sonaba pensativo. Se acercó y apoyó su mano en el pecho desnudo, su voz volvió a su tono habitual "Lo que sea, mientras no lastime a nadie y tu pareja esté de acuerdo no veo como puede ser tan malo. Lo que sea que sea tu fetiche, dilo y será tuyo" Arthur jadeó "Solo dímelo y te lo cumpliré. No quiero nada más que complacerte"

El pensamiento hizo su corazón golpear en su pecho, probablemente sus orejas estarían de punta, sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar esas cuatro palabras "No… no entenderías. Vas a pensar que soy…"

Raro. Un degenerado. Ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

"Tonto Capitán Kirkland" dijo mientras le pellizcaba la nuca "Estaría encantado de hacerte lo que sea que te excite tanto"

Uso sus manos atadas para empujarlo gentilmente "No, por favor, no me preguntes más" pidió con voz baja, sintió mucho alivio cuando el americano lo dejó ir.

"¿En serio no me vas a decir?"

Asintió "No, ahora no"

"Con que ahora no ¿eh?" repitió con entusiasmo. ¡Mierda! El británico se maldijo, no quería que sonara así. ¡Mierda! "Entonces más adelante, cuando confíes más en mí. ¿Vas a venir a cenar hoy?"

Gruñó internamente "¿Tengo otra opción?"

"Sabes que si"

"¿Vas a seguir intentando seducirme?"

"Oh si" dijo suavemente y luego rio "¿Vas a seguir negándote?"

"Por supuesto"

"Hm, no estoy seguro de si estoy feliz o decepcionado. ¿Si te preparo más té?"

Sonrió burlonamente, él tampoco sabía cómo sentirse "Amo el té, pero si piensas que vas a llegar a algún lado con eso estas equivocado"

"¿Y si te doy otra sorpresa?"

Suspiró "Da lo mejor de ti, americano"

"Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer"

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me pusieron en favoritos, me siguen o dejan reviews! Algunos de lo que leyeron en ingles se dio cuenta del por que la caratula del fanfic? Si lo responden voy a darles un pequeño regalo! :D  
No lloren, en el proximo capitulo se pone bueno de verdad ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La conversación con Alfred lo dejo incómodo. Por un lado, no podía sacar de su cabeza al americano. Sus preguntas sobre sus deseos lo dejaron excitado, y aunque no tenía intenciones de hablarle sobre su fetiche, no podía dejar de pensar en eso tampoco. Por otro lado el hombre era un pirata y él fue creado para ser un oficial del Imperio Británico. Lo de ellos nunca funcionaria. Era como una versión alienígena y homosexual de Romeo y Julieta. Que Francis los vendiera o no era indistinto, su lealtad y propósito era claro. Rogaba no distraerse de ese simple hecho.

Igual estaba emocionado cuando Toris vino a buscarlo. Aunque odiara admitirlo, odiaba pasar el tiempo con sus hombres, estaban malhumorados, contestatarios y cada día estaban más y más quejosos. Eran como niños petulantes y él estaba cansado de ser la niñera de la alegre sonrisa.

También había empezado a hartarse del olor. A pesar de que tenían duchas, seguían sin tener como lavar sus ropas. La mescla de sudor y Ale amarga empezaba a ganarle la batalla al antiséptico olor del lugar, y eso era algo impresionante. Se encontraba deseando el olor oceánico del cuarto de Alfred, tan calmante y pacífico. Toris ato sus manos frente a él, y como era la rutina, lo llevó al cuarto de Alfred, con una mezcla de culpa y emoción mientras caminaba.

La cena fue agradable, a pesar de que no comió mucho. El té esa tarde atacó su punto débil, pero decidió que no podía culpar al americano por hacerlo. La comida fue una mesa de quesos y galletas, cuando pregunto por qué su menú había cambiado, Alfred dijo "Es el turno de Ludwig de cocinar, así que o comemos comida chatarra o pasamos hambre". Después de terminar, Arthur fue a sentarse en uno de las extrañas sillas esponjosas, eran suaves, cómodas y bastante agradables comparada con el piso de la Sala Medica.

"¿Estás seguro que no tienes hambre? No comiste mucho" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él "Entonces solo debe la personalidad de mi gato, él come diez veces más que lo que tú"

Era la segunda vez que decía tener una mascota "¿Tienes un gato?" pregunto, nunca había sentido o escuchado al animal.

"Si, es un balines. Se llama Ameri-gato"

Frunció el ceño "Que original"

Se rió "No fui yo, la tripulación le puso así"

"¿Dónde está?"

"Oh, por ahí. Le gusta andar" escucho que apoyaba algo en la tabla de la derecha. Un par de dedos se deslizaron por su brazo hasta las muñecas atadas que estaban en su regazo, le separo las rodillas y sintió una grata presión contra la cara interna de sus muslos. Las manos corrieron de las rodillas hasta la cadera, y enrojeció profundamente "Tengo una buena cerveza, y encontré un vodka sabor a galletas de azúcar ¿Quieres probarlos?"

"¿Tratas de emborracharme? ¿Esperas que así sea más fácil?" dijo sabiendo que eso funcionaba, drásticamente. Era un bebedor de peso muy ligero, probablemente estaría derribado con dos vasos… con el americano encima de él.

Rió "De hecho, sí. ¿Pero se me puede culpar por eso?" No contesto, tratando de concentrarse en que su cuerpo no respondiera a las caricias o la cercanía. No era fácil, las manos en cada lado de la cadera, sus pulgares frotando y presionando tan cerca. Sintió el calor corporal de Alfred sobre él cuando se inclinó, labios cálidos besaron su clavícula. Dio lo mejor para no pensar en las sensaciones pulsando por su cuerpo "¿Tu fetiche tiene que ver con comida?"

Sonrió burlonamente "No"

"Que mal" beso la otra clavícula "Por favor dime"

"No" dijo con voz temblante, la lengua trazo el hueco entre sus clavículas.

"Entonces voy a obligarte" dijo y empezó a pellizcar y trazar círculos sobre el pezón izquierdo con sus dedos. Se sentía mucho mejor de lo que debería, y tuvo que morderse fuertemente los labios, tratando de concentrarse en el dolor y no en el placer "Piénsalo" susurró en su oreja "Yo también te deseo"

"no" Susurró, pero era tarde, las imágenes ya estaban llenando su mente.

"¿Es tan malo permitirte ese capricho? Si no lastima a nadie y te hace feliz, no puede ser malo" dijo con una risita antes de lamer el arco de la oreja de Arthur.

¿Era tan terrible? Dios, ojalá. Una imagen se materializo en su mente: El contra alguna superficie dura y el americano detrás de él. Sus cuerpos meciéndose y arqueándose juntos. Las manos de Alfred firmes en sus caderas, sujetándolo firme mientras se lo hacía sin misericordia. Arthur admitía que disfrutaba un hombre que era todo un Alfa. Le entristecía un poco no poder saber cómo se veía Alfred, era solo una mancha borrosa.

Alfred lo dejo ir, y sintió como le sacaba la venda de los ojos. "¿Qué haces?" se movió hacia atrás ligeramente, por alguna razón la pérdida de su venda se sentía muy personal. Como si removiendo ese pedazo de tela los conectara en algún nivel primitivo. Tal vez porque la última barrera que tenía se había ido. El aire en la habitación se puso repentinamente caliente y tenso con deseo sexual, prácticamente podía olerlo.

"Tengo algo para ti, pero quiero ver tus ojos cuando te lo de" sin la venda, abrió los ojos. No podía evitar parpadear en un intento de aclarar su vista, pero no había nada más que frustrante oscuridad. No podía ver nada. No podía ver la cara del hombre frente a él, que en pocos días lentamente había empezado a confundir su alma. Algo toco sus labios, era húmedo y cálido "Abre la boca"

Por qué obedeció, no sabía. Algo toco su lengua, pegajoso, dulce y absolutamente divino. Cerró los labios alrededor del dedo, chupándolo hasta dejarlo limpio. El placer le hizo cerrar los parpados fuertemente y rodar los ojos hacia atrás, Alfred gimió. "Lo que daría por ser el que pusiera esa expresión en tu cara" dijo sacando su dedo.

No pudo reprimir el gemido, quería más "¿Era miel de verdad?" La miel natural solo podía encontrarse en la Tierra, y con las abejas casi extintas estaba a un precio cercano a 100.000 créditos la onza (28.35 gr) Nunca la había probado antes, ni siquiera en la fiestas lujosas de los ricos. Claro que había probado las imitaciones, y ahora podía decir que era como comparar baratijas con un diamante.

"Lo es" respondió, y lo sintió inclinarse, su aliento cálido contra sus labios "¿Quieres más?"

Sabía a donde iba esto, sabía que debía decir no… "Si" respondió casi sin aliento, le tomo a Alfred un segundo buscar más. Esperaba un dedo en sus dedos, no le importaba que placer retorcido le diera al americano o que truco barato era este. Solo quería… ¿rendirse?

Esperaba un dedo, pero en su lugar labios se presionaron contra los suyos, obligándolo a separarlos y la lengua de Alfred entro fácilmente, chocando contra la suya, compartiendo la miel que llevaba. Se sorprendió, pero un segundo después estaba gimiendo desvergonzadamente y devorando al americano. Deseo tener las manos sueltas para poder deslizarlas por el cuerpo del otro, y saber cómo era. Raro, siempre había odiado los besos con la boca abierta. Tenía que ser por la miel, se dijo, pero sabía que no era verdad.

Era delicioso, la miel, el sabor en su boca, el peso sobre él. No debía haber respondido, pero lo hizo. Su cola, orejas, erección y corazón. Se hundió en el beso, succionando toda la dulzura, cazando cada gota de ella con besos hambrientos. Siguió probándolo, explorándolo, mucho después de que la miel se había ido. Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. Podía sentir la fuerza del otro mientras lo empujaba firme contra su cuerpo, su pecho firme y musculoso, sus hombros anchos. Podía sentir su urgencia.

Alfred era lento y apasionado mientras lo besaba. Muchos antes solo lo besaron con intensidad febril, o frenéticas presiones breves contra sus labios. No era como esto. Sus bocas giraban, presionaban, amoldaban como si fuese un lento y calculado baile. Era como si… hicieran el amor con sus labios. Una parte de él no quería nada más que alimentar el deseo de Alfred. Con cada beso sentía que sus nueve vidas iban desapareciendo, pero valía su precio.

Se alejaron por un momento, unas gotas de saliva cayeron sobre su pecho desnudo. Estaba sin aliento, y jadeo cuando sintió la cálida boca de Alfred volver, dejando un rastro frio y húmedo con su lengua sobre su pectoral derecho. Esparció miel sobre cada uno de los pezones, y luego de terminar le llevó el dedo a la boca. Arthur succiono la miel que cubría las falanges, saboreando la dulzura hasta que lo dejo limpio.

Fue una de las cosas más estimulantes y excitantes que Arthur experimentó. Era increíblemente erótico sobre chupar profundamente el dedo dentro de su boca mientras el otro jugaba y devoraba sus pezones. Libero su dedo de entre los labios y lo beso duro. La lengua empujo dentro de su boca y simplemente se rindió. El cuerpo del americano estaba maravillosamente duro, su peso aplastándolo contra la silla, Arthur se arqueó contra él, amando el gemido que arrancó de Alfred.

La mano bajo por su espalda y Arthur levanto las caderas, frotándose contra la erección de otro y permitiéndole acceder a su trasero. Los labios fueron a su cuello, bajaron por su clavícula, por su pecho, la lengua dibujo un círculo contra su ombligo, haciéndolo saltar. Llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones, y levanto sus manos atadas para darle acceso, arqueándose contra él y gimiendo. Esperaba y deseaba que untara miel sobre su erección, que Alfred se la chupara hasta dejarla limpia. Su excitación estaba dura y apretada contra sus pantalones, el pensamiento de Alfred tocándolo lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Sintió los dedos sobre el cierre de sus pantalones, pero no los abrió. En su lugar sintió al americano alejarse, podía sentir su aliento cálido contra los labios ¿Iba a besarlo? ¿Por qué había parado? "Capitán Kirkland" susurró "Dígame su nombre"

Su nombre. Que cosa tan tonta. Una pregunta fácil con una respuesta fácil. Y entonces cayó en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba en brazos del pirata, esperando que lo tocara, sus erecciones presionándose juntas. Dios, lo deseaba tanto. ¿Cómo se permitió caer en su trampa tan fácil? Los labios de Alfred se frotaron contra los suyos, pero esta vez Arthur se apartó "Solo tu nombre" repitió, desesperado.

Estaba avergonzado de lo fácil que Alfred hacia que respondiera sexualmente. La carne era débil. ¿Su instructor no se los repetía siempre? El miedo lo invadió. Su pene siempre había tenido más poder sobre él que lo que era recomendable para un inglés. Con una repentina, y patética epifanía, comprendió que probablemente este era la razón por la que lo promovieron. No fue mucho después de su primer revolcón con el príncipe Francis que recibió el honor y título de Capitán. No era un Capitán. Solo era un prostituto con un alto rango. La conclusión lo hizo hundirse en la vergüenza.

"¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?"

"No," dijo después de alejar a Alfred de él. "Me gustaría volver con mis hombres ahora."

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Alfred dijera "No"

"¿Me estas forzando a quedarme?" desafió.

"Si, estás enojado y quiero saber porque. No te voy a dejar ir hasta que te calmes" sintió unas manos sobre sus mejillas "¿Me odias tanto?"

Arthur soltó una risita "No" admitió "No te odio, y ese es el problema" tomo una respiración profunda "Solo me preguntaba si de verdad merezco mi rango"

Otro momento de silencio antes de que la risa divertida de Alfred resonara por el cuarto "¿Es en serio? Te vi pelear. Cuan inteligente eres. Tu eres el mejor Capitán que he visto"

Arthur frunció el ceño "¿Cómo sabes?" un beso rápido fue posado en su nariz.

"Créeme, se de lo que hablo. Eres un gran hombre y puedo entender porque tu reputación es una de las mejores"

"¿Qué dicen de mí?" preguntó curiosamente.

"El Capitán Kirkland, un hombre que nunca se rinde y sin importar las probabilidades siempre trata de ganar hasta el final" Arthur sonrió "¿Mejor?"

Asintió "Si, ahora sí"

"Bien, odio ver a las personas tristes, no puedo evitar querer animarlas" rió "Me gusta ser su Héroe, ¿Sabes?"

Rio, el entusiasmo, inocencia y carisma del americano era difícil de repeler "Gracias, pero de verdad quiero volver con mis hombres"

Alfred suspiró frustrado "¿Estás seguro?"

¿Lo estaba? "Si" Seguía deseándolo, casi quería que el americano negara a aceptar un no como respuesta. Después de todo, sabía muy bien que su "sí" estaba a una caricia de ser un "no". Pero parecía ser que este pirata era más honorable de lo que creía.

"Como desees" suspiró mientras ayudaba a Arthur a ponerse de pie.

Arthur recordó la famosa línea de la vieja película "The Princess Bride", pero lo descarto. No podía ser lo que el americano quiso decir.

* * *

**Muajajajjajaj… soy de los peores sádicos que hay :D Y el próximo capítulo es otro de Vash y Arthur conversando, no se enojen…. Esos capítulos sirven para dar el trasfondo de la historia, y entender mejor lo que pasa ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Alfred no hablo mientras lo llevaba a la Sala Medica, y agradecía por eso. Cuando el brillo del deseo desapareció, solo se quedó con vergüenza. Había jurado lealtad hacia mucho tiempo, y no solo la había resquebrajado, sino que seguiría rompiéndola si continuaba dejando que Alfred lo tentara.

"Te veo mañana Capitán Kirkland" dijo antes de dejarlo con Toris.

En ese momento no estaba seguro de si quería o no volver a las recamaras de Alfred. Era claro que su capacidad para negarse a sus avances no duraría mucho, y por lo tanto no debía ponerse en una situación vulnerable. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se negaba a ir, si el americano lo ataría y lo llevaría de todas formas.

Toris le permitió entrar a la Sala y una vez dentro, libero sus manos. Sus hombres estaban discutiendo otra vez cuando entro, y no se molestó en averiguar porque. Pero quedaron en completo silencio cuando notaron su presencia. Se dirigió a las literas, esperando escapar de toda la conmoción. Escucho a algunos susurrar. Se recostó y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Un momento después el colchón se movió cuando alguien se sentó junto a él.

"Te ves como la mierda"

Sonrió al tono de Vash "No puedes verme"

"Por como huele este lugar no necesito verlos para saber que se ven como la mierda" rio "Y ¿Cómo estás?" dijo bajando su tono de voz.

"Bien, supongo" respondió, no odiaba la compañía de Vash, pero en este momento quería estar solo.

"¿Dónde te llevan?" pregunto, y el británico decidió no responder "Tus hombres tienen miedo de que te estén torturando"

Una risa amarga escapo de su garganta antes de poder detenerla "Si, pero no de la forma que ellos creen"

"Oh" por su tono notó que había entendido. No era estúpido, y Arthur suponía que sabía sobre su sexualidad. "Ayudaría si hablas con ellos. Diles que todo va a estar bien y toda esa charla. Pon algunas reglas, como callarse y dejar a los demás en paz"

"¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo tú?" desafío.

"Si, pero tú eres su Capitán"

Su capitán. Parecía tan absurdo. "No debería serlo" murmuró.

"Con el que hablas, ¿trata de que te pases a su lado?"

¿Acaso Alfred estaba haciendo eso? No sabía si el hombre quería que se uniera a su tripulación "Supongo que algo así"

"¿Lo harás?"

"No" respondió, pero su voz no sonaba convincente.

Se quedó callado por un largo rato, Arthur espero, sabiendo que todavía tenía mucho más que decirle. "Tratas de ser leal y eso no es algo malo. Pero a veces, hasta donde yo sé, la idea de lealtad se mezcla con la de deber. Las dos no necesariamente tienen que ir juntas"

"Para mi parece que si"

"Probablemente porque te lavan el cerebro desde que eras un niño." Se sorprendió de las palabras de Vash, nunca nadie se atrevió a decirle algo así. Solo el respeto que sentía por el Capitán impidió que lo golpeara en la cara. "Déjame explicártelo. En primer lugar, tienes a tus hombres. Ellos están preocupados por el príncipe, no porque les importe lo más mínimo, sino porque si algo le pasa, va a afectarlos. Se preocupan por ti de la misma forma; si te están torturando, temen que ellos sean los siguientes. Como su líder debes tranquilizarlos ¿Pero eso significa que les debas lealtad?" Como no le respondió, Vash siguió "Te lo voy a decir, cualquiera de ellos te empujaría por una escotilla de aire para salvar sus vidas. No tienen más lealtad que a sí mismos"

"¿Se supone que esta charla debe hacerme sentir mejor?" Vash lo ignoró.

"En segundo lugar, está el príncipe. ¿Sabes dónde está o que han hecho con él?"

"Solo se lo que me dijeron, que está sano, salvo y a bordo"

"Como Capitán de la Guardia, tienes el deber de encontrarlo y protegerlo. Pero déjame preguntarte: Si él encuentra una forma de escaparse ¿va a parar un segundo o incluso pensar en ti? ¿O en alguno de los demás?"

Ni siquiera lo había pensado "No" suspiró "¿Dices que debo ignorar la lealtad y deber?"

"Digo que en mi opinión, tu lealtad está mal dirigida"

"¿No crees que Francis la merezca?"

"No hablaba del idiota, hablaba de tu Planeta"

"¿Crees que mi Planeta no hizo nada para merecer mi lealtad?"

"Ellos te crearon, Arthur. Después te pusieron en una academia privada donde te enseñaron todo lo que necesitabas saber. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como sería haber nacido en lugar de ser creado?" Había enterrado esos pensamientos hacia mucho cuando era un niño "Digo, si fuera tú, esperaría a ver como la Regencia responde al rescate antes de decidir a quién eres leal"

Se movió para levantarse pero el británico lo sujeto del brazo.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó.

Quedo en silencio un momento antes de responder "Si preguntas si te soy leal… lo soy"

"¿Porque?"

"Así como la lealtad y el deber no siempre coinciden, la lealtad y el respeto siempre lo hacen"

Una sonrisa se extendió sobre el rostro de Arthur. Libero el brazo y susurró un "Gracias"

* * *

**Como el capitulo que sigue es de Toris hablando con Arthur,** **les traduje un** **One-shot de Pirata! UK x Neko! US (MI PRIMER UKUS... QUE EMOCION!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Arthur soñó con Alfred esa noche. En su sueño podía ver, pero no podía verlo a él. Era una figura borrosa en la distancia y cada vez que trató de enfocarlo o llamarlo parecía alejarse más y más. Pero podía oír su voz en sus orejas diciéndole todas las cosas que quería hacerle, sus labios plantando besos en su cuello y clavículas, las uñas trazando su pecho, su pelvis meciéndose contra su cadera, su cola se movió a un lado y Alfred le decía lo sexy que era. Sus manos moldeando su trasero mientras dientes se hundían en la coyuntura de su hombro.

Despertó temblando, duro domo una roca y adolorido, agradeciendo no haber terminado mientras dormía. Ya era bastante con tener que usar los mismos pantalones todo el tiempo sin añadirle algo pegajoso y molesto. Se desvistió y tomo una ducha. Lo bueno de que todos eran ciegos es que si mantenía su respiración bajo control, nadie se iba a enterar. Bajo el agua caliente, pensó en miel y los besos del americano mientras se acariciaba, llevándose a un lento y exquisito climax. Sabía que estaba mal, pero si no conseguía algún tipo de liberación se iba a volver loco; esperaba sentir culpa o vergüenza, pero al terminar, lo único que sintió fue alivio. El orgasmo había tardado mucho en llegar, después de todo el juego previo al que lo habían sometido.

Estaba listo cuando Toris vino por el mas tarde. Quieto mientras sus muñecas eran atadas. Pero esta vez su corazón iba más acelerado de lo normal, no podía negar que quería ir con el americano, estar con él. Fueron en silencio hasta llegar al ascensor, cuando las puertas se cerraron el chico dijo "Nunca había hecho esto antes ¿sabías?"

"¿Hacer que?" preguntó, saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre lo que el pirata había planeado para esta noche.

"interesarse en un prisionero" explico "nunca presto mucha atención antes"

Apretó los labios, nunca se había cuestionado si seducir a sus prisioneros era un pasatiempo normal o un juego para el otro "¿Nunca?"

"Nunca. El Capitán América es un hombre bastante solitario"

"¿En serio? Creí que era del tipo que disfruta la compañía y la gente"

Toris rio "Solo es muy abierto y alegre" su voz se apagó "Incluso durante la guerra en la Tierra siempre se las arreglaba para hacernos reír. Lo odiábamos y amábamos por eso"

"¿La guerra en la Tierra?"

"La Guerra de Recursos"

"Oh, cierto" asintió "Era parte de la rebelión, supongo"

"¿Parte? Era uno de los lideres"

Quedo impactado "¿Qué?"

"Si, era uno de nuestros Generales. Peleó hasta el amargo final. Probablemente seguiría peleando si no lo hubiésemos sacado. Era el Héroe después de todo, y los Héroes no se rinden…"

"¿La rebelión falló?"

Rio amargamente "Supongo que eso es lo único que importa en los libros de historia, quien ganó" suspiró "Nunca escriben de los actos salvajes y los derramamientos de sangre inocente que nacen de cada batalla"

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, sabiendo que Toris tenía razón "¿Dijiste que era un héroe?"

"Si, salvó muchas vidas. Me acuerdo que una vez entro en un edificio en llamas para salvar la hijita de una mujer. Por esa época fue cuando todos empezamos a respetarlo… aunque todos pensábamos que estaba loco" rió.

"¿**Todos** lo respetan y confían en él?"

"Si" respondió simplemente.

La nueva información lo confundió "¿Por qué me cuentas esto?"

"Porque estoy feliz de verlo tan feliz. Hace ocho años que lo conozco y nunca lo vi actuar como si se interesara en alguien" decir que Arthur estaba sorprendido era poco, absolutamente impactado era más adecuado. ¡El hombre seducía como un profesional!

"¿E-el es feliz?"

Por su tono sabía que Toris sonreía "Si, nunca lo vi mirar a alguien como te mira a ti, o hablar de alguien de la forma que habla de ti"

Tragó y trató de controlar el sonrojo que sabía que pintaba su rostro "¿Nunca… nunca antes?"

"El Capitán va a los prostíbulos como los demás. Bueno, menos Roderich, porque esta con Elizaveta; y Ludwig y Feliciano, que están juntos" Toris rió "Cuando llegamos cada uno va por su lado, si están con hombres o mujeres es su asunto" no lo dijo con desdén o disgusto, solo respeto "¿Pero nada más que algo rápido? No. Nunca llevó a alguien a su habitación, que yo sepa. Aunque creo que debe haber recibido muchas ofertas."

Nunca se le ocurrió que el interés de Alfred por el fuese más que solo lujuria, y trató de calmar su corazón palpitante. Aunque fuese cierto eso no significaba que el americano… se preocupara por él, o lo amara. Su pecho dolió al pensar en la palabra "amor".

El ascensor frenó. El aire que vino desde las puertas abiertas parecía diferente, más limpio. El pirata quedo en silencio mientras guiaba a Arthur el resto del camino. Pensó en las palabras de Vash y en las de Toris. Pensó en lo que la lealtad significaba para los piratas.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que me mandan reviews, me ponen en favoritos y siguen mis historias! me hacen feliz! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Al principio mantuvo su distancia de Arthur, sin reir o hablar mucho, y lo que decía sonaba más como una charla de negocios. El repentino cambio de humor lo confundió hasta la frustración. No había respuesta de los Planetas sobre el rescate, y aparentemente la nave pirata se quedó sin cerveza, algo muy importante para algunos de los tripulantes. Alfred sonaba triste, y se preguntaba si no se lo estaba imaginando.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Um… no, solo tengo que ir al baño" algo tan estúpido y le avergonzaba no poder hacerlo el mismo. No sabía dónde estaba, y tenía que pedirle permiso como un niño. Lo tomo del brazo y lo guio por la habitación, acariciando su espalda.

"Perdón por ser una compañía tan desagradable hoy"

Sonrió "No te disculpes, sigues siendo mejor compañía que mis hombres"

Finalmente rió, sonaba tan genuino, obviamente complacido con su respuesta "Me alegro que pienses eso" tomo la mano de Arthur y la apoyo sobre la pared, mostrándole que era una puerta corrediza "¿Necesitas ayuda?" bromeó, y estaba feliz que el pirata ya no estaba melancólico.

"Puedo arreglármelas, chico ruidoso" Otra vez, rió.

"Agasájate, limey"

Fue capaz de meterse en el baño y cerrar la puerta. Tanteó su camino hasta el inodoro, donde se sentó, porque no podía ver ni mucho menos apuntar. Era fácil bajarse los pantalones, pero volverlos a subir era difícil con las manos atadas. Sobre su cadáver iba a pedirle ayuda a Alfred, esto ya era bastante vergonzoso. Con su firme determinación finalmente lo logró. Cuando termino empezó a tantear en busca del lavamanos. Sintió algo, que supuso era el grifo del agua, pero al tratar de agarrarlo se escapó de entre sus dedos. Un segundo después el sonido del vidrio quebrándose resonó por el cuarto.

"Hey ¿Estas bien?"

Quería decirle que sí, pero con vidrios en el piso y estando descalzo estaba obligado a decir la verdad "¡No!" gruñó frustrado.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Suspiró, al menos tenia puesto los pantalones "Si" escucho abrirse la puerta, y se quedó perfectamente quieto, deseando no estar tan avergonzado de algo que no podía solucionar. "Perdón, rompí algo"

"Solo un vaso" dijo sin preocuparse "Quédate quieto mientras lo limpio"

"Perdón"

Sintió dedos acariciar su mejilla "Solo es un vaso, Capitán Kirkland. Nada especial, a diferencia de otras cosas" escuchó las piezas de vidrio tintinear una contra otra y resonar contra algo de metal. Y no se movió hasta que terminó. "Muy bien, ya está" sintió al americano sujetar su mano "muy bien, sígueme"

"Solo quería encontrar el lavamanos" murmuró. Lo guio hacia un lado, Alfred apoyaba su pecho contra su espalda, de forma cálida y protectora. Sintió algo sólido contra la cara delantera de sus muslos, lo envolvió con sus brazos y escucho el agua correr. Tomó sus manos y las llevó al lavamanos, bajo el agua caliente. Luego una mano desapareció y volvió, empezándose a frotar contra las suyas. El jabón tenía olor a lilas. Se sentía como un niño, quedándose ahí mientras alguien lavaba sus manos. Pero al mismo tiempo, el gesto era increíblemente íntimo. La cercanía de sus cuerpos, la barbilla de Alfred reposando en su hombro, era inundado por el deseo de quedarse así para siempre.

"Tu cola se movió hacia un lado otra vez" dijo para hacer conversación "¿Por qué hace eso?"

Se atragantó, no había razón para esconderlo "Es un indicio de sumisión… de sumisión sexual"

Anticipaba la reacción del hombre, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un beso en la mejilla y un "Oh" de respuesta. Cerró el agua y puso una toalla en sus manos, sin alejarse de él. "Estamos revisando tu barco"

"¿En serio? Pensé que la habían hecho explotar"

"Necesitamos algún tipo de nave para trasportar a los prisioneros" explicó "pero esa no es la razón por la que te cuento esto. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?"

"Me encantaría sacarme estos putos pantalones" las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder frenarlas. Riendo, Alfred le puso una de sus manos sobre el estómago, frenando en la cintura.

"Creo que los dos sabemos cuánto quiero ayudarte con eso"

"Quise decir-"

"Ya se" rió "No te culpo. Te daría uno de los míos, pero creo que te van a quedar muy grandes. Te traeré uno de tu cuarto"

"¿Sabes dónde está?"

"Tenemos el sistema de tu nave bajo control, el programa de localización me lo dirá"

Asintió "Gracias"

"¿Algo más?"

Mordió su labio inferior, había algo, y se sentía muy tonto por pedirlo, pero supuso que el americano entendería. Así que giro para mirarlo a la cara, aunque no podía verlo. El espacio era escaso, y podía sentir sus estómagos tocarse con cada respiración y sus piernas entrelazadas. Sus manos atadas entre sus cuerpos "Me gustaría poder afeitarme"

Otra vez, Alfred rio suavemente, un dedo cepillo sus mejillas "Es verdad, estas bastante barbudo"

"Me pica y me vuelve loco"

"Tengo una navaja" ofreció "Si no te molesta que lo haga por ti" Estaba agradecido por la oferta, no quería imaginar tratar de hacerlo el mismo. Alfred lo empujó contra el lavamanos "Siéntate ahí"

El costado del no tenía más de 30 cm, y se acomodó como pudo, apoyándose contra la pared de atrás. Era lisa y fría, probablemente era un espejo. A su izquierda el agua empezó a correr, salpicando mientras se llenaba parcialmente el lavamanos. Se abrió y cerró un gabinete. El agua también se detuvo.

Alfred sujetó sus rodillas, separándolas algo brusco y posicionándose entre ellas. El repentino aspecto erótico de una simple afeitada hizo a Arthur temblar. Y no hizo nada para ocultar su excitación creciente. Sus manos atadas estaban en su regazo, y la entrepierna de Alfred estaba presionada contra ellas, con una obvia e impresionante erección.

Sin pensarlo, froto sus nudillos sobre el bulto, y rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error cuando el americano gimió y se presionó contra su mano. Jadeó, Alfred le levantó la pierna izquierda, logrando así más espacio para frotarse contra él. Labios cálidos frotaron su garganta "No sabes lo tentador que eres"

Arthur temblaba, besos en el cuello se sentían muy bien y la fricción contra su entrepierna era maravillosa, su corazón estaba desbocado. Levantó la otra pierna, permitiendo así que la base de su trasero también recibiera el duro contacto. La mano derecha del americano empezó a acariciar su pezón, y trató de no gritar. Alfred gimió frustrado. "No tienes idea de lo que me haces" susurró.

Se alejó y liberó sus piernas, el fantástico placer se fue con él, y quería gritar. No quería que parara. Deseaba poder revivir ese momento una y otra vez. Alfred seguía entre sus piernas, pero no hacía nada. "¿Estás listo?" preguntó.

"¡Sí! ¡Dios sí!" prácticamente gritó.

Luego de un largo silencio y apenas controlando su risa Alfred dijo "Hablaba de afeitarte…"

El color explotó en el rostro de Arthur, que no quería nada más que ser tragado por un agujero negro "¡L-Lo sabía!" se defendió, y el americano estallo en carcajadas "¡Oh, cállate!"

Aun riendo y entrecortadamente, se las arregló para indicarle "Mira… arriba… un poco" un dedo le sujetó la barbilla y empezó a masajear una loción de afeitar, que olía fresca y masculina y muy familiar- entonces se dio cuenta que era el mismo olor oceánico que había asociado con el americano. Encontró que se relajó a pesar de todo. Se sentó ahí, completamente ciego, atado, completamente indefenso mientras Alfred se encargaba de atenderlo. El lento y gentil ritmo de la navaja sobre su piel era extrañamente hipnótico, interrumpido por la salpicadura en el agua para enjuagar la hoja. Alfred no habló, pero movía la cabeza de Arthur para cada pasada, sus manos eran cuidadosas y en ningún momento sintió un corte.

Era consiente de cada roce. No sabía si Alfred se había dado cuenta, pero cada vez que limpiaba la hoja, le apoyaba su mano izquierda sobre el muslo, haciendo que su corazón se salteara un latido cada vez. Era sensible de como el bulto del americano se frotaba suavemente contra él con cada movimiento. Ambos seguían duros y ambos lo sabían.

Se preguntó cómo se vería Alfred. Estaba bien afeitado, de eso estaba seguro, ya que nunca había sentido algún trazo de barba cuando se besaban. Eso le gustaba, odiaba el pelo facial. El cabello era largo hasta las mejillas, pero probablemente no llegaba más que a la altura de las orejas. Además de eso no sabía nada, nada más que sus caricias placenteras.

"Terminado" dijo, muy pronto para el gusto de Arthur. Le secó la cara con una toalla, sacando los últimos rastros de loción "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho, gracias" Alfred acarició su mejilla con su pulgar, mientras su otra mano estaba sobre el muslo. Dios esto se sentía bien.

Sujetó su rostro "Cada vez que te veo, te deseo más. Mejor sería que te dejara con tus hombres" el pulgar frotó sus labios, haciéndolo suspirar "Debo ser idiota, como bien dijiste. Tengo tantas ganas de devorarte que es como si muriese de hambre. A pesar de que sé que si estuviera contigo, Capitán Kirkland, sería el fin de tu carrera militar"

Empezó a alejarse y Arthur sintió como si un torrente de miedo lo aplastara. Cruzó sus piernas detrás de las del americano, impidiéndole escapar. Sus manos atadas subieron buscando su cara, cuando la encontró, las sujetó y presionó sus bocas juntas en un beso ardiente. Sintió la mano en su muslo tensarse. Era tan increíblemente fácil caer por ese borde. Cuando se separaron, sonrió.

"Arthur"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi nombre es Arthur"

Por un instante Alfred no reacciono, y se quedó ahí sentado, sintiendo su corazón galopando en su pecho y orejas, sin poder respirar casi. Luego el americano se inclinó más cerca, su aliento cálido sobre sus labios. "Arthur" dijo, y se podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz "Me gusta, te queda bien" Y lo besó, no era agresivo, sus labios eran suaves, su boca cálida. La punta de su lengua pidió entrada. Olvidó que sus manos estaban atadas y trató de separarlas, queriendo tocar al otro, envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

Alfred lo envolvió con un brazo mientras su otra mano sostenía su cabeza, tirándole suavemente del cabello. Abrió la boca, para gusto de Alfred y profundizó el beso. Al sentir sus lenguas juntas creyó que había perdido toda habilidad para pensar. Cualquier voluntad que podía tener para parar esto había desaparecido en un instante. Se derritió contra él, suspirando.

Alfred se volvió más agresivo, gruñendo y besándolo más duro. Parecía no saber qué hacer con sus manos, estaban en todos lados, tirándole del cabello, acariciándole la espalda, rozando sus pezones; dejando a Arthur placenteramente abrumado. De repente rompió el beso, pero no lo dejó ir, oía su respiración agitada y casi podía sentir que lo miraba "No sabes lo loco que estoy por ti" jadeó "No sé qué hacer primero"

"Por favor" no sabía por qué rogaba ni le importaba "Por favor, Alfred"

Gimiendo, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, haciendo a Arthur jadear de placer "Es la primera vez que dices mi nombre" se alejó, solo lo suficiente para tocar las ataduras de sus muñecas "Arthur ¿Te importa si te suelto?"

Abrió la boca para responder cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un portazo y una voz fuerte y enérgica resonó por las paredes "¡Buon giorno capitán!"

"¡Mierda!" susurró Alfred ásperamente y su cabeza cayó sobre el hombro de Arthur. Se escucharon unos pasos suaves de botas mientras la voz se acercaba.

"¿Capitán? ¿Capitán? ¡Oh! ¡Capitán ahí esta! " la puerta del baño seguía abierta, deseó poder ver al hombre que los había interrumpido para poder estrangularlo. Por su saludo debía ser obviamente italiano "Oh, veo que tienes a un lindo fella" su voz era demasiado alegre "¡Complimenti Americano!"

Una risa oscura salió de Alfred e hizo temblar a Arthur "Si, gracias Feliciano" dijo cortante "Ahora ¿**Qué** pasa?"

La voz de Feliciano perdió toda su alegría "Oh, bueno… me dijiste que te informara cuando los Planetas contactaran por el rescate. Bueno, lo hicieron"

Alfred gruñó "Gracias Feliciano. Eso es todo"

Escuchó las pisadas frenéticas del chico cuando prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación. Podía asumir que ser agresivo con la tripulación no era algo que Alfred hacia seguido. El americano estaba tratando de recuperar su respiración "Realmente… realmente… odio a tu Planeta en este momento"

No podía evitar sonreír "Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también los odio" recordó al italiano "Él es Feliciano, ¿es la pareja del tal Ludwig, el alemán?"

"El único y el mismo" dijo Alfred con un largo suspiro.

Arthur inclinó la cabeza a un lado "Un alemán y un italiano, deben ser una pareja realmente confusa"

Alfred rió "No más que un americano y un británico" y lo besó una última vez antes de irse "El deber llama, incluso a los piratas. Ahora lo interesante va a ser escuchar el reporte de Honda sobre los rescates… teniendo esta obvia erección" su tono era avergonzado y cómico. Ayudó a Arthur a salir del baño y lo llevó a la cama donde lo sentó "Quédate aquí, volveré lo más rápido que pueda" lo besó otra vez "Créeme"

* * *

**¿Alguien más odia al Planeta Británico?… XD Les prometo que ya no hay Vash-interrupciones :D**

**Pd: limey es la palabra que usan los estadounidenses para referirse despectivamente a los ingleses, como ellos los llaman yankees. Literalmente significa calcárea, porque la cal es blanca, referencia a que son pálidos. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:**** Para conservar la integridad de su teclado, les recomiendo que aparten su nariz él. La sangre nunca fue buena para los equipos eléctricos. Con esto dicho, disfruten el smut!**

Capítulo 10:

Pacientemente espero a que volviera, sin moverse de la cama, temiendo romper otra cosa. Simplemente se acostó ahí, pero después de varios minutos rodo a un lado y pensó en dormir. Cerró los ojos, porque no tenía sentido tenerlos abiertos, y respiró profundo. La cama estaba cubierta del olor a brisa marina y el almizcle masculino de Alfred. Gimiendo, hundió la cabeza entre almohadas y mantas, las cuales parecía haber un montón. Eso no le importaba, amaba las camas llenas de cosas suaves, era el sueño de todos los gatos. El olor no hacía nada para disminuir el dolor de su erección, frotándose contra las mantas imagino que era Alfred. No se preocupaba por todas las razones por las que no debería estar haciendo esto, deseaba al hombre en todas las formas posibles y estaba harto de negarlo.

Escuchó los pasos antes de que abriera la puerta. Inmediatamente se sentó y giró la cabeza al sonido, sin poder dejar de imaginar que era como un gato saludando a su dueño recién llegado. La puerta se cerró, y olió té y galletas calientes. Se le hizo agua la boca. ¡El americano era un Dios! No solo sabía cómo convencer a Arthur a sus deseos sino que también había adivinado su desayuno favorito de casualidad. Escuchó la fuente apoyarse en la mesa, pero aún no había dicho una palabra.

"¿Alfred?" preguntó curioso. Después de lo que había pasado, esperaba que el hombre entrara en estampida, cerrara la puerta e hiciera todo lo posible por hacérselo. Sintió un par de manos sujetarlo y guiarlo a la mesa, sentándolo en una silla.

"Hice té de frambuesa y durazno y traje algunas galletas que quedaron del desayuno de esta mañana. También mermelada y manteca para untarlas ¿Esta bien?"

Frunció el ceño "Si" buscó a tientas la taza, que le fue dada "¿Pasa algo?"

"Come primero" suspiró, sonaba cansado. Arthur deseaba que no estuviera muy cansado, no iba a estar contento si después de todo esto el americano simplemente se rindiera. Si lo hacía le iba a sacar los ojos. Pero por ahora, le daba el beneficio de la duda. Después de una taza de té esperó pacientemente que Alfred hablara. Se aclaró la garganta "Bueno, ya sabes que recibimos un mensaje de los Planetas" dijo finalmente.

Su tono de voz le decía que esto no era bueno "¿Y?"

"Aceptaron pagar por el príncipe, pero no el tuyo"

"¿No el _mío_?" repitió con resentimiento "¿Piensan que los traicione?" Por supuesto que sí, pero no en la forma que su Planeta creía ¿Y cómo podrían haberse enterado de lo suyo y de Alfred?

"Perdón, no lo dije bien. Se niegan a pagar el rescate de todos los tripulantes, solo el del príncipe"

Sintió su enojo acumularse como una tetera al fuego, apretó sus puños en su regazo, sentía todos los pelos de su cola de punta "¿Qué dijeron exactamente? Necesito saber" agregó en caso de que Alfred se negara a responder.

"El mensaje exacto fue "Nadie de la tripulación es tan importante como para pagar semejante rescate" que es una mentira. Como rescate, lo que pedimos fue bastante razonable" dijo para tratar de hacer reír a Arthur, pero no estaba de humor.

Estaba sin habla. Si, Vash le había pronosticado esto en su última conversación, pero una parte de él seguía creyendo que los Planetas no podían desdeñar tan descaradamente las vidas de los hombres que les servían. El resentimiento burbujeaba en su interior mientras recordó varias cosas de su pasado. Desde que respiró por primera vez fue metido en la Academia. No se le permitió salir en los primeros años a menos que sea para entrenamiento y clases de combate. Como a los 10 años lo introdujeron a la sociedad y le enseñaron como vivir en ella, como si fuesen unos salvajes estúpidos que no supieran como saludar a alguien. Solo había asumido que era el sistema escolar para todos los niños. Cuan do llegó a la adolescencia descubrió que su educación era diferente. Voluntariamente les había servido, dándoles lealtad y devoción ciegamente ¿Y que habían hecho ellos para merecerlas? Le habían negado la posibilidad de tener padres o amigos. Lo habían fabricado después de todo. Posiblemente nadie podría entender la sofocante soledad de estar despierto en la noche, en la oscuridad, sin nadie en quien apoyarte, y sin siquiera recuerdos felices en tu pasado para soportar este mundo indiferente.

"Arthur"

Negó con la cabeza, había estado pensando mucho "¿Hm? Perdón, estaba pensando"

"Arthur, estas llorando" sintió una mano limpiar su mejilla y la humedad esparcirse sobre su piel.

Quería apartarlo, pero se sentía muy bien. Se inclinó contra ella "Estoy bien. Dime, que pasa ahora"

Alfred suspiró "Ahora es asunto de ustedes, nosotros no tratamos con esclavos, pero seguimos queriendo cobrar una recompensa"

"¿Cómo?"

"Básicamente, es cada uno por su cuenta. Tienen la oportunidad de pagar su rescate, ya sea por si mismos o a través de su familia. Puede ser vendiéndonos información o trabajando para nosotros, pero yo y los otros capitanes somos muy selectivos cuando decidimos dejar a alguien unirse a nuestra tripulación. Solo aceptamos en quienes podemos confiar"

"¿Qué pasa con los que no tengan dinero ni nadie que page por ellos?"

"Los dejamos en el Puerto más cercano"

"¿Los van a abandonar en el medio de la nada?"

"Perdón, quise decir el Puerto activo más cercano. No los vamos a dejar en un puerto abandonado en el medio del espacio rodeado de conejos extraterrestres para que los destrocen. Vamos a asegurarnos de que tengan posibilidad de llegar a su casa."

"¿Incluso ciegos?" preguntó algo sarcástico.

"Sip"

Arthur se rasco la cabeza. Parecía que todos a su alrededor no eran dignos de lealtad, a excepción de Vash y el hombre sentado enfrente. Tanto él como su tripulación habían sido abandonados por su Planeta, así que sentía que ya no había razones para cuestionar su relación con el americano. Con esa decisión, descubrió que solo había una cosa por cerrar en su vida. Quería concluir eso antes de hacer algo con Alfred. "Quiero ver al príncipe. No, **necesito** verlo"

A Alfred le tardo unos momentos responder "¿Por qué?" parecía que sospechara algo.

"Necesito saber si fue él quien nos vendió"

"Yo puedo decir-"

"Lo sé, pero necesito oírlo de él"

Lo escucho levantarse y rodear la mesa. Una mano lo tomo del codo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. "Te voy a llevar" dudo por un momento "¿Vamos a… volver aquí después?"

Había mucha esperanza en su voz, Arthur sonrió "Voy a cualquier lado siempre que sea contigo"

Escuchó como se quedó sin aliento "Yo… um… te traje algunas de tus cosas" sonaba avergonzado.

"Espero que haya pantalones limpios"

"Entre otras cosas" ahora su voz era divertida, acariciando el brazo desnudo del británico "¿Te dije que tienes un cuerpo fabulosos?" sus labios acariciaron los suyos, sus dedos jugueteando sobre su entrepierna "¿Finalmente te voy a ayudar a sacarte esos pantalones?"

Le complació mucho responder esa pregunta "Si" y abrió sus labios para profundizar el beso mientras Alfred bajaba el cierre. Amaba su olor, se descubría constantemente oliéndolo, especialmente entre la unión del cuello y el hombro. No sabía si sus instintos animales eran eróticos o raros. También amaba su sabor, como suspiraba contra sus labios cuando sus lenguas se encontraban. Dios, amaba los besos de boca abierta con este hombre. ¿Por qué los odiaba antes? Tal vez porque sus amantes anteriores trataban de hacerlo un juego de dominancia en lugar de una caricia.

Alfred deslizó los pantalones de su uniforme, de un azul naval oscuro, por sus caderas y luego los soltó y dejo caer al piso. Arthur saltó cuando el aire fresco golpeo su piel. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo, la atadura de sus manos era la única pieza de tela que le quedaba.

Alfred jadeo de sorpresa "¿Estuviste sin ropa interior todo este tiempo?"

Se sonrojó "Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando tu nave nos atacó" trató de explicar.

Rio sonoramente, luego acarició su cadera mientras lo besaba por la mandíbula "Me alegro de no saber. Verte medio desnudo me daba bolas azules ya" se apartó, pero su mano no dejo su espalda "realmente odio tener que ponerte ropa después de trabajar tan duro para poder desnudarte. Pero supongo que va a ser divertido sacártelas otra vez cuando estés debajo mío gimiendo mi nombre" Arthur no tenía dudas de que iba a pasar eso. Un largo silbido de admiración y un dedo bajando por su pecho "Ponerte ropa debería ser ilegal" sintió como se acercó contra él, su erección evidente contra su cadera desnuda. Labios mordisquearon contra su oreja gatuna, haciéndolo jadear. La mano en su espalda bajo hacia su trasero, sujetándolo posesivamente "No puedo esperar hasta hacértelo" susurró.

"Por favor, no quiero ver al príncipe en este estado. Por favor" sintió que lo empujaban hasta que su espalda choco la pared. Uñas trazaron su pecho y estomago mientras Alfred se arrodillaba frente a él. Se sonrojo. No se refería a- su erección fue sujetada con firmeza y un aliento cálido sobre la punta. Contuvo la respiración.

"No te preocupes. Esta vez no va a haber interrupciones" rio "Les advertí que si alguien se atrevía a acercarse a mi camarote esta noche iba a asignar a Ludwig como cocinero el resto del mes" y lamio lentamente desde la base hasta la punta "Dios, sabes mejor de lo que me imaginé" Arthur quería decir algo, pero no podía formular palabras. Su cuerpo temblaba y su cola se enrosco alrededor de su muslo derecho. Las orejas le temblaban, advertencia que iban a levantarse.

La erección era hermosa, dura y palpitante en sus manos. Alfred se preguntó si el británico sospecharía que sus sentimientos, originalmente una mescla de curiosidad y deseo, habían madurado en algo más permanente. Frotó su mejilla sonrojada contra el miembro necesitado en sus manos, inclinándose para respirar el almizcle cálido de Arthur. Sin desperdiciar un instante, tomó la longitud en su boca. Enroscó su lengua talentosa sobre la cabeza, saboreando el líquido seminal y llevándolo más profundo. Lo escucho maullar fuerte, y le pareció increíblemente adorable. Levantó la vista para descubrir que sus orejas estaban de punta. Sonrió alrededor del miembro. Deslizó la lengua sobre la ranura, viendo como el rostro de Arthur se volvía rojo oscuro y gemía sonoramente. Alfred amaba todos los sonidos que hizo cuando tomo completamente la longitud en su garganta. Alimentaban el deseo profundo que corría por sus venas.

Tragó, ordeñándolo, tratando de incrementar el flujo de líquido seminal. Consiguió que las manos de Arthur se sujetaran su cabello. Entonces notó que seguía atado. Eso no debería estar así. Con su otra mano fue a las ataduras y después de una pequeña lucha las soltó. Gimiendo de aprobación ante sus manos liberadas, ambas se enredaron en su cabeza "Por fin puedo tocarte" susurró. Alfred miro los ojos verdes desenfocados del hombre que había conquistado completamente su corazón. Se presionó contra Arthur, tomándolo más profundo, deseando hacerlo gritar. Si el americano conseguía lo que quería, todos en la nave sabrían que era suyo.

La expresión en el rostro del británico era pasión desenfrenada y placer abrasador. Alfred salió y deslizó su lengua sobre la cabeza sensualmente. Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba el otro, prácticamente temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. "¿Quieres terminar Arthur?" preguntó bromeando. Dios amaba decir ese nombre, Arthur. Saltó, sus orejas aplanándose hacia atrás en disgusto.

"Por favor, por favor"

"¿Prometes decirme tu fetiche después?"

Maulló "¡Si maldito bastardo ahora chúpame!" No tenían que decírselo dos veces. Con una mano acarició los testículos mientras la otra acariciaba desde la base a la punta. Luego lo hundió hasta la base de su garganta y trago, contrayendo su boca contra el británico. Arthur jadeo fuerte y grito diferentes obscenidades mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba. Cerró los ojos y trago, bebiendo cada gota espesa de semen que salpicaron de la punta. Las saboreó como la pequeña victoria que eran. Las manos en su cabello lo empujaron más cerca, permitiéndole succionarlo hasta que terminó.

Sus piernas se doblaron y hubiese caído si Alfred no lo atrapaba "Wow, tal vez dejarte terminar no fue la mejor idea. ¿Puedes pararte?" rió.

La mente de Arthur era un valle de placer rosado, apenas podía recordar algo anterior al orgasmo cegador. "Estoy bien" dijo sin aliento "Solo… dame tiempo. Eso fue… maravilloso" sintió como le apartaba el flequillo de la frente y un beso presionado justo sobre su ceja.

"El sexo siempre es mejor cuando la persona con que lo haces se preocupa por ti" una mano suave acaricio su espina de arriba abajo una y otra vez. Por primera vez se permitió simplemente relajarse y sentir. En los brazos de Alfred, con su barbilla contra el hombro del otro. Después de un momento susurró "¿Sabías que estas ronroneando?" negó perezosamente con la cabeza "¿Sigues queriendo ver al príncipe?"

El resentimiento volvió a él. Gruñó internamente mientras se apartaba del abrazó para pararse. "Si" respondió.

"Entonces voy a ayudarte a vestirte" estaba feliz con la oferta, porque sabía que iba a enredarse fácilmente. Pronto tenía un maravilloso pantalón de uniforme limpio, pero sin ropa interior. Bueno, podía prescindir de ella por el poco tiempo que los llevaría antes de volver a estar desnudo. Alfred subió el cierre y abotono, tomándose su tiempo en molestarlo acariciando su miembro sensible. Nunca había tenido múltiples orgasmos en una noche. Y estaba ansioso de saber cómo se sentiría tener un segundo, le habían dicho que solo crecían en intensidad. Luego le calzó un par de botas, y deslizó una camisa. Reconoció la prenda inmediatamente al contacto del material. Era su camisa blanca hecha a medida, con un volado en el pecho a la altura del cuello. Sonrió burlón, siempre que se ponía esa camisa pensaba que se veía como un pirata antiguo. La diferencia es que ellos navegaban océanos en lugar de espacio vacío.

"Déjame adivinar, tengo mis pantalones negros y mis botas negras acordonadas ¿no?"

"Pensé que se verían genial en ti"

"¿Y el que parezca un pirata no tiene nada que ver?"

Alfred murmuró algo que sonó como "¿Acaso no puedo soñar?"

No sabía exactamente que quería decir así que lo dejo pasar. Se sonrojo "Um… ¿Necesitaras… asistencia antes de que vayamos?"

Rió "Siempre tan formal" suspiró "Nah, espere todo este tiempo para terminar dentro de ti. Puedo esperar una hora más"

Su cara se puso como una cereza y un chispazo de electricidad bajo por su columna "Te-terminar en mi" su respiración se hizo frenética "Dentro es…" ni siquiera podía decirlo.

Alfred sonaba confundido "Bueno, sí, quiero decir… a menos que estés preocupado que tenga una enfermedad o algo. Tengo condones-"

"¡No!" Arthur no quiso gritar su protesta "Quiero decir-"cerro sus ojos con fuerza, su orejas hacia atrás contra su cabeza "Es solo que es lo que, por supuesto. No quiero-"escuchó a Alfred acercarse por detrás y abrazarlo. Su pecho cálido contra su espalda.

"Arthur" susurró seductoramente en su oreja "¿Tu fetiche no estará relacionado con esperma o sí? Como" su voz bajo peligrosamente baja y susurró en su oreja "pastel de crema" Perdió toda la habilidad para respirar y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar. Asentir estúpidamente, eso era todo lo que podía hacer. La risa triunfante de Alfred era un poco humillante. "¡Era eso! ¿Te avergüenzas de eso?" su voz sonaba dudosa "Parece bastante normal para mi"

Giro hacia él "¡No seas condescendiente!"

"No lo soy" sintió un beso en su mejilla "Creo que es sexy, y estaré mas que feliz en cumplir tu deseo por eso"

Se atragantó, tratando de controlar su respiración "¿P-podemos apurarnos y hacerlo antes de que termine en la misma posición en la que estábamos?"

"Me parecía que disfrutabas estar en esa-"

"¡Sabes de que hablo maldito tonto!" Alfred rió, y continuaba haciéndolo mientras tomó la mano de Arthur y abrió la puerta.

Lo llevó por el pasillo, con cada paso sentía su corazón acelerar más y más. Era muy consciente de que iban de las manos. Iba a preguntarle si no le molestaba que su tripulación viera esta obvia demostración de afecto, pero supuso que al americano no le importaba. Sonrió a sí mismo. Era bueno ser querido tan abiertamente. Se concentró en la ruta, se había acostumbrado al camino entre la Sala Medica y el camarote de Alfred. Por lo que sabía que esta no estaba ni cerca de donde lo estaba llevando. Sabía que estaban subiendo, más cerca de la parte de atrás de la nave que del centro. Finalmente pararon, y lo escucho golpear lo que asumió era una puerta.

Arthur jugaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba. Esto iba a ser raro. Preguntarle a su antiguo amante casual si lo había traicionado mientras su amante actual estaba a su lado. Si, iba a ser completamente vergonzoso. Saltó cuando una mano se posó en su trasero, de alguna forma Alfred se había parado detrás de él. Sus dedos bajaron, acariciando la unión entre sus mejillas, la unión de estas y sus muslos, luego entre sus piernas. Su corazón acelero mientras sintió un escalofrió correr por su abdomen a su entrepierna. "Deja. Eso. Ahora" advirtió, sintiéndose como si regañara a un niño. Alfred rió, y su mano desapareció.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. El aire estaba lleno con el dulce olor del vino "¿Si?" esa era la voz de Francis, tan masculina y afeminada como siempre. Parecía molesto por la interrupción, pero ese fastidio pronto se convirtió en confusión. "Capitán América. Capitán Kirkland" dijo. Arthur rodó los ojos, había demasiados Capitanes en esta nave; pero al menos tuvo su primera respuesta: La rana podía ver. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, caballeros?"

"Arthur quería verte" explicó Alfred.

La risita del príncipe estaba llena de arrogancia "Entiendo" sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, y estaba seguro que no era el americano "Simplemente no te puedes alejar de mí, ¿verdad Artie?"

Quería gruñir del disgusto. El francés era atractivo, pero gracias a Dios nunca lo había atraído mucho. Era tan arrogante. Ese apodo, que Arthur odiaba, Francis lo usaba porque sabía que lo fastidiaba "Gracias por escoltarlo" Francis dijo obviamente a Alfred.

"Suéltalo" La voz de Alfred era grave y muy baja, nada que ver con su alegre tono fastidioso o el tono cariñoso que había escuchado hacia unos instantes. Un escalofrió helado corrió por su espina, parecía que el americano fuese a matar todo lo que se metiese en su camino. Para el crédito de Francis, soltó la mano inmediatamente, evitándole los problemas de empujarlo.

El tono del príncipe cambio a uno divertido "ya veo. El pequeño petirrojo encontró un agila" tomo una bocanada de aire "Llegue a mi última botella de vino. Podrías mandarme algo de comida, una que tenga un sabor bueno"

"Sabes bien que puedes ir a buscarla tú mismo. Pero lamentablemente eso requeriría que hicieras algo de trabajo ¿no es así?" replicó. Arthur podía sentir el frio en el aire, si la temperatura bajaba un poco más iba a nevar en el pasillo.

"Hmph, Artie ¿Por qué-"

"Arthur." Corrigió.

Francis suspiró "¿Por qué no me mira?" preguntó al americano "¿Me volví tan repulsivo?" Ahora la pregunta fue para el británico.

Quería responderle que sí, solamente para destruir su ego en venganza. Pero sabía que era falso y una acción infantil "¡Nos vencieron con pistolas cegadoras!"

"Oh… no sabía" al menos tenía la decencia de fingir algo de remordimiento "Bueno, supongo que podía haber sido peor Arthur" dijo, y él tuvo que apretar sus dientes de la rabia.

"Dime Francis ¿Les diste nuestros códigos de seguridad?"

Un momento de silencio sólido "Si" y luego suspiró "Pero les dije que no lastimaran a ningún prisionero" Bien, eso no era tan bueno.

Gruñó "¿Acaso el matrimonio es tan aterrador?"

Su voz se quebró "No puedo casarme. Sería el fin para mí, para mi vida. Prefiero ser libre para amar que estar atrapado en un matrimonio arreglado" tenía razón, pero seguía siendo egoísta y patético. Negó con la cabeza, bueno, al menos ya tenía su respuesta.

* * *

1) El petirrojo y el águila son las aves nacionales de Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos, respectivamente.

Espero no cruzar la linea con lo del fetiche de Arthur. Me debati entre hacerlo aparecer o no. Siempre me preocupo de estar yendo muy lejos con mi imaginacion y escritura erótica. Pero en fin, el proximo capitulo tiene el tan eperado pomf pomf (lemon) Y no, no va a ser el unico. Los voy a bendecir con mas USUK!


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dan reviews, me ponen en favoritos o siguen esta historia, me hacen muy feliz! Últimamente estoy teniendo problemas de tiempo con la Universidad y todo, y no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarme a responderles como se merecen (prefiero usarlo para traducir XD )**

**Advertencia: La sangre de su nariz puede salir a chorros, asegúrense de tener una trasfusión de sangre de su grupo y factor a mano mientras lean este capítulo.**

Capítulo 11

Alfred estaba silencioso cuando salieron del cuarto. No lo toco a excepción que para guiarlo al ascensor Al instante que las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a moverse sintió como si llegaran a un punto muerto. Sabía que esto no debería estar asi "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó.

"Voy a parar el ascensor" informó sin emoción. Tragó duro. "No sabía que ya tenías un amante" agregó amargamente.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ese idiota no es mi amante!"

"_**¿Artie?**__"_ la forma en que lo dijo lo hacía sonar como lo más repulsivo en la galaxia "Explícame esto entonces" hizo un sonido de disgusto "¡Me cuesta semanas que me digas tu nombre y ese bastardo comedor de ranas tiene un apodo! ¿Te gusta torturarme? ¡¿Qué fue esto durante todo este tiempo?!"

Arthur gruñó "¡Cállate! ¡No me estas escuchando! ¡Nunca fue ni será mi amante!" casi chilló "¡Si, tuve sexo con él! Ya que pareces muy interesado en saberlo" siseó, tomó una respiración, tratando de calmarse "No fue sexo realmente, solo pasaba por que él estaba aburrido y me ordenaba hacerlo con él. Y yo estaba aburrido y obligado por mis Deberes" odiaba decirlo en voz alta, admitirlo lo hacía sentir sucio "Nunca tuvimos ningún sentimiento romántico por el otro, lo contrario, nos odiamos profundamente. Ninguna de mis parejas me hizo sentir-"se interrumpió, había estado a punto de decir algo absolutamente cursi. Dios mío ¿Qué le pasaba?

"Dilo"

Mordió su labio inferior. El idiota celoso iba a hacérselo decir en serio "¡Bien! Ninguna de mis parejas anteriores me hizo sentir ni un cuarto de lo que siento contigo"

Alfred estuvo callado unos momentos. El pequeño ascensor era insufriblemente silencioso y sus orejas se levantaron para escuchar solo su respiración irregular. Luego escucho que dio un paso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba siendo empujado contra una pared "Perdón" se disculpó "Fue injusto que sacara conclusiones sin siquiera preguntarte. Pero" su voz bajo a un susurró bajo "debiste decirme antes de que viniéramos a verlo. Cuando vi que te tocaba…" su voz se fue silenciando y le dio una mordida algo dolorosa en el cuello, haciendo saltar al británico "Antes de volver, di que eres mío"

No pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona, aunque la demanda de Alfred le molestaba un poco "¿Celoso?" bromeó.

"Extremadamente, ahora júramelo"

Frunció las cejas, estaba sorprendido de que lo admitiera tan abiertamente "¿De verdad significa tanto para ti?"

"Si" su voz sonaba temblorosa, como si estuviese batallando alguna fuerte emoción.

Suspiró "Soy tuyo" escuchárselo decir a si mismo lo avergonzaba un poco.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse "Bien"

Negó con la cabeza, estúpido celoso. Como si pudiese sentir- se detuvo. ¿Sentir? ¿Sentía algo por el americano? ¿Algo más que deseo? La pregunta era incomoda así que la empujó en lo profundo de su mente "¿Francis ha estado viviendo así desde que subió abordo?"

"Sí. Tuvo lo mejor de todo lo que hay en nuestra Sala de Carga. Vino, pasta y… chocolate" por el énfasis en la última palabra Arthur podía decir por cuál de todos las mercaderías Alfred guardaba más rencor. Tuvo que reprimir su sonrisa. Los deseos simples del hombre eran adorables a veces. "O sea, somos piratas por el amor de Dios. ¿Acaso cree que las mejores cosas del universo crecen en los arboles nosotros las podemos ir a recoger gratis?" escapó algo como un gruñido "Debe usar menos, o no le va a quedar nada de su parte"

"¿Él va a recibir una parte?" saltó cuando el ascensor empezó a moverse.

"Por supuesto, todo esto del secuestro fue su idea"

"¿Todo?"

"Bueno, no tanto. No se preocupa mucho por el dinero. Después de ver esa discusión entre ustedes, tal vez ni se interesa en el dinero pero en serio quiera ser libre" rió.

"¿Te divierte su odio por el matrimonio?"

"Un poco" respiró para calmarse "Quedarme con una sola persona no me molestaría, supongo. De hecho, creo que sería algo bueno. Despertar junto a la misma persona todos los días, tal vez tener niños" se encogió de hombros "Ya sabes, lo normal" Alfred agradecía la ceguera de Arthur, de esa forma el británico no sabía que lo había estado mirando mientras decía eso.

Rió "No me imagino a Francis queriendo alguna de esas cosas" escuchó el ascensor abrirse y dejo que Alfred sujetara su mano. El camino al camarote fue silencioso, sus mentes ocupadas en sus propios pensamientos. Escuchó abrirse una puerta y supo que habían llegado gracias a la alfombra. Lo guió a la cama y sintió a Alfred desacordonar sus botas. Después sintió el colchón moverse cuando se sentó junto a él. Sus manos le quitaron la camisa por sobre su cabeza. Luego lo empujó contra él.

Su cuerpo se sentía duro y fuerte, mientras Arthur enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Unas manos se deslizaron por su espalda hasta sujetar su trasero, la tirantez de la tela de sus pantalones que llevaba era incomoda y estimulante. Su corazón empezó a palpitar en sus orejas cuando estas empezaron a temblar "Amo tus orejas" susurró el americano. Una de sus brazos subió para masajear su oreja gatuna entre su índice y pulgar, haciéndolo jadear y ronronear, endureciéndolo en los confines de sus pantalones.

Los dedos de Alfred empezaron a desabrochar los botones de los pantalones del otro "Eres increíble" murmuró mientras sus labios se deslizaban por la mandíbula, yendo hacia la oreja "Voy a borrar los recuerdos de cualquier otro hombre de tu cabeza. Eres mío" sus manos le bajaron los pantalones y los arrojó al suelo. Sujetó y masajeó las mejillas de su trasero hasta que gimió.

"Alfred" jadeó, sabiendo como el decir su nombre afectaría al americano "Por favor, te quiero dentro mío"

Aparentemente eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, liberó a Arthur. Escuchó tela frotarse, el ruido de botas arrojadas al suelo, y el inconfundible sonido de un cierre bajándose. Quería gritar. Alfred estaba desvistiéndose y por su ceguera no podía ver una mierda. ¡Era injusto! ¡Una maldita tortura! El pensamiento del otro desnudo lo hizo débil de necesidad. Se le ocurrió que, aunque no era capaz de verlo, seguía siendo capaz de sentir cada curva y musculo y hacer una imagen en su mente.

La cama se hundió cuando el americano subió a ella. Sujetó a Arthur y lo beso, su cuerpo duro, cálido y desnudo contra el suyo. Era el paraíso. Sus manos se aventuraron por su cuerpo. Sus dedos primero por sus hombros, sus palmas deslizándose por la piel suave de su espalda hasta llegar a sus muslos. Puso una mano sobre cada mejilla, firmes, redondas y suaves. Muy bien. Cuando se cansó deslizó los dedos por los huesos de las caderas, una mano enredándose en su erección, solo para saber cuán grande era. Por lo que sintió, era más que satisfactoria. Subió por el estómago del hombre, mayormente plano y musculoso, hasta que llego a su pecho bien definido, mucho para su gusto. "¿Disfrutando de leer mi cuerpo como braille?" su tono era divertido y seductor.

Sonrió "Si, fue una maravillosa lectura"

"Gracias" sus labios bajaron por su pecho y rodearon su ombligo "Tú también eres maravilloso. Eres él más sexy que he visto" Mordisqueó su abdomen justo sobre su erección. Su lengua cálida dejaba puntos húmedos y fríos en su piel. Sujetó sus muslos, masajeando en círculos. Gimió y arqueó la espalda. Sus labios y dientes bajaron más, sintiendo el aliento sobre la cabeza de su miembro. Su lengua acarició la punta. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del otro, acercándolo. Gimió fuerte cuando el calor de esa lengua experimentada se extendió por su miembro. Alfred también gimió, y se volvió más agresivo, lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente.

"O Dios" dijo Arthur sin aliento.

Repentinamente Alfred se movió, hasta que quedaron acostados en la cama. Casi gimió al perder la boca, pero luego sintió el sexo duro del americano frotándose contra el suyo. Jadeó y empujó las caderas para chocar contra Alfred. Los dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos para jugar con su entrada en seco. Volvió a cambiar de posición, ahora encima de él, Arthur enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas, presionándose duro, mientras las dos manos frotaban su entrada y hacían que el mundo se diera vuelta

Alfred le susurraba con su voz grave y necesitada, y no podía comprender porque estaba muy perdido en el placer. Al otro parecía no importarle que no pudiera entenderlo. Sintió que se había perdido a sí mismo en una innegable necesidad por el americano, quería más y quería todo lo que Alfred pudiera darle. Casi llegó cuando mordió su oreja gatuna. Todas sus parejas anteriores nunca hicieron nada con sus partes felinas, pero a Alfred parecían gustarle bastante. Maulló "Amo cuando haces eso. Me pregunto" y su mano dejo su entrada para sujetar la base de su cola, acariciándola hasta llegar a la punta. Casi perdió la respiración y tembló. Era una difícil batalla contra su propio cuerpo para evitar llegar al orgasmo en ese mismo instante. Temblando sujetó su propio miembro, apretando la base con fuerza. Escuchó reír a Alfred "¿Casi pierdes el control?"

Casi era una subestimación, pero se contentó con asentir. Su respiración era pesada. Necesitaba hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para descansar un poco y evitar que su primera vez no terminara en cuestión de minutos. Subió sus manos por los brazos musculosos, a los hombros, por el cuello y las enredó en su cabello. Se sentía corto y suave al tacto. "¿Qué color es?" preguntó.

"Rubio" rió "Pero no rubio como tú, yo soy más rubio miel mientras tú eres más rubio dorado. Creo que me he vuelto algo superfluo desde que te conocí. Paso mucho tiempo en frente del espejo antes de que llegues, aunque sé que no puedes verme" la confesión hizo a Arthur sonreír. Movió los dedos para explorar cuidadosamente su rostro. Lo primero con lo que hizo contacto fue algo duro, que se movió cuando lo toco. "Oh perdón"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Mis anteojos. Debí haberme dado cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando el mundo se empañó" bromeó.

"¿Usas anteojos?" estaba sorprendido. Desde el descubrimiento de la fusión laser y el desarrollo celular, difícilmente alguien tenía imperfecciones en sus cuerpos. Los defectos en la vista, la invalidez y las deformaciones habían desaparecido siglos atrás.

"Ya sé que soy muy arcaico. Me hice lentes de contacto, pero es muy difícil acostumbrarse"

Así que su erótico secuestrador llevaba anteojos. Era inesperado "¿Hay algo más que debería saber?"

Luego un momento de silencio "Um… tengo estrellas en mis caderas"

"… ¿Qué?"

"Tengo como tres estrellas tatuadas en cada lado de mi cadera, no son muy grandes. Creo que es porque me estaba quejando sobre lo mucho que me iba a doler, estaba borracho en ese momento" Arthur no sabía si debía estar sorprendido o encontrar eso extremadamente erótico. Sintió un dedo presionando contra su entrada "Ahora, ¿realmente quieres seguir conversando?"

Gimió; no, realmente no quería. Se inclinó y lo beso, Alfred se presionó contra él firmemente. Se sentía maravilloso, pero no era suficiente. Había mucho que quería saber aún, pero por alguna razón no le importaba. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo sabría "En mi pecho"

"¿Qué?"

"Siéntate en mi pecho" Arthur tragó "Quiero chuparte"

Alfred gruñó "Me encantaría, pero soy algo más pesado que tu" sintió brazos envolver su cuerpo y luego giró, cambiando su posición otra vez "Ahí está. Ahora no me tengo que preocupar por aplastarte"

Bufó "No soy una muñeca de porcelana" pero en ese momento no quería pelear. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la cálida piel sin pelo hasta que encontró su sexo duro.

"Ohhhh, Arthur" jadeó cuando los dedos se deslizaron alrededor de la punta. Circuncidado. El británico sonrió. Una mano se enredó en su cabello, empujándolo hacia adelante. Abrió la boca y permitió que el americano se deslizara sobre su lengua. Su sabor era algo salado y almizclado. A pesar de que lo sujetaba fuerte por el cabello, sus caderas no se movían. Se quedaba perfectamente quieto y dejaba que el otro lo explorara con su boca y manos. Olía maravilloso, y solo con eso su sexo temblaba. Lo deslizó profundo en su garganta. Cuando salió deslizó su lengua por la parte de abajo.

"Arthur" dijo con un jadeo ahogado. Uso las manos que tenía enredadas en su cabello para alejarlo de su erección. Antes de poder darse cuenta, sintió el peso cambiar sobre la cama y su cuerpo estaba ahora sentado sobre las caderas de Alfred, el pene de esta curvado firmemente contra su trasero. Escucho un ruido mecánico frente a él.

"¿Qué fue eso?" y sus otras preguntas se perdieron cuando un dedo cálido y pegajoso frotó y presiono contra su entrada.

"El dispensador automático de lubricante en la cabecera de mi cama" explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Hubiese seguido preguntando si esos malditos dedos no lo estuvieran volviendo loco. Frotaban y acariciaban sin penetrar "Nunca había deseado a nadie de la forma que te deseo a ti" su voz estaba áspera mientras besaba y lamia el cuello de Arthur "No quisiera dejarte ir nunca" y entonces uno de los dedos empezó a entrar, haciéndolo maullar y sonrojándolo profundamente. Estaba muy avergonzado pero el dedo frotando y girando se sentía muy bien. La forma que estiraba sus paredes y el sentir el miembro del otro presionado contra él solo hacia la invasión más íntima. Dos dedos más entraron y lo estiraron completamente, yendo más profundo, haciéndolo sentir completamente expuesto. Mordió su labio, arqueando la espalda y hundiéndose contra la mano del americano.

"Por favor, házmelo"

Los dedos se fueron, haciéndolo estremecerse y temblar. El deseo y la lujuria eclipsaban lo demás. Sintió la cabeza presionando contra él un segundo antes de que sus caderas fueran sujetadas y empujadas hacia abajo bruscamente, hundiendo el sexo de Alfred en su cuerpo con una intensidad demente. Gritó por el placer y el dolor momentáneo. Lo mantuvo quieto por una fracción de segundo antes de que empezara a embestirlo rápido y profundo. Sus caderas chocaban, haciéndoselo fuerte.

"¡Mierda sí!" escuchó a Alfred gritar. Sus sentimientos eran iguales ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado esto? Ahora lo tenía, y apenas podía pensar. Amaba como se sentía Alfred dentro de él, caliente y apretado. Lo llenaba por completo y con cada embestida golpeaba su próstata. Era ligeramente doloroso pero también hacia a su cuerpo explotar de placer intenso. Apretando los dientes se puso en ángulo de tal forma que cuando Alfred entrara, el empujara sus caderas contra él. Eso los hizo gemir a los dos. "¡Mierda! ¡Tienes fuerza!" Una de las manos de Alfred sujetó sus caderas, hundiendo los dedos en su carne.

"Me gusta" susurró en la oreja del americano "Me gusta que hables sucio, que insultas cuando estas excitado" y lamió el arco de la oreja.

Apretó el agarre en su cadera y empujó dentro de él con un gruñido, una y otra vez. Y se aseguró de chocar contra él en cada embestida. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo en sus piernas, pero la posición en la que estaban le impedía alcanzar su orgasmo. Gruñendo, lo sujetó por los hombros y trató de invertir sus posiciones. Desafortunadamente como no podía ver donde estaba la cama, terminaron cayendo de ella. Arthur cayó de espaldas y Alfred sobre él, sin separarse.

Se inclinó y abrió la boca para preguntarle al británico si estaba bien, pero este solo lo beso salvajemente "No me importa, por favor, házmelo" susurró "Estoy muy cerca" y enredó sus piernas alrededor del otro, atrapándolo. Las caderas del americano se alejaron, solo para chocar otra vez con un ruido húmedo. Arthur no podía evitar gemir de ambiciosa felicidad, esta posición permitía que lo penetrara más profundamente. El otro seguía embistiéndolo sin pausa, besando y mordiéndole en cuello y hombros. Respondió con feroces empujones, hundiendo sus uñas por la espalda antes de bajar a su trasero, donde sentía los músculos contrayéndose y relajándose, y hundió las uñas ahí para alentarlo. El americano gimió desesperado y sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas.

Los sonidos húmedos de la carne contra la carne llenaban el lugar, acompañados de gruñidos masculinos y ronroneo suave. El fuerte olor de sudor y sexo espesaba el aire. La tensión empezó a juntarse en su abdomen, presionando la boca contra el cuello del americano, su lengua excitada dibujando remolinos húmedos contra su pulso. Una mano subió por su costado a su pecho, atrapando un pezón y apretándolo. Su respiración freno y tembló incontrolablemente, una mano se enroscó alrededor de su erección. "¡Termina para mí!" demandó Alfred mientras embestía contra él "¡Ahora!"

Su liberación lo arrolló, trepando ardiendo por su columna para explotar en la base de su cráneo. Arrastrado por una oleada de euforia, sin pensar hundió sus dientes en a la base del cuello de Alfred, haciéndolo gritar. Arrastró sus uñas por la espalda gruñendo. El americano embistió una o dos veces más antes de temblar violentamente y sujetar a Arthur con fuerza. Sintiendo como llegaba en su interior, sonrió seductor y lamio la herida que le había hecho en el cuello.

No le importó cuando el americano perdió la fuerza en sus brazos y se derrumbó sobre él. El peso lo reconfortaba de alguna manera, y además ahora, sus dos pechos estarían cubiertos con el semen de Arthur. Se sentía como si hubiese marcado al otro de alguna forma, como suyo y solo suyo. Cuando se levantó y rodo a un lado para acostarse de espaldas, Arthur lo siguió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro. Una mano empezó a enredarse en su cabello y acariciar su columna hasta la base se su cola.

"Estas ronroneando otra vez" se rio, a pesar de parecía estar sin aliento "Lo tomo como una buena señal" Arthur solo ronroneo más fuerte "Wow… nunca tuve sexo tan salvaje que terminara cayendo de la cama. Realmente eres sensual"

"Solo con algunos" dijo adormecido y sonriente. Frunció el ceño "¿Tienes que irte en las próximas horas?"

"No ¿Por?"

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro mientras bostezaba y lo abrazaba "Que bueno"

Alfred sonrió "Te gusta acurrucarte" Había sido una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero asintió de todas formas "¿Quieres volver a la cama?" Negó con la cabeza.

Rodando los ojos Alfred miró a su alrededor. Cuando habían caído habían arrastrado algunas mantas con ellos. Inclinándose lo mejor que pudo con Arthur aun sobre su pecho, agarró una almohada, la puso bajo su cabeza y cubrió a ambos con la manta. Antes de recostarse besó la frente de Arthur "Buenas noches, mi amor"

-

Un dispensador automático de lubricante en la cabecera de la cama… Como los del jabón líquido…. O_o  
¿Estás seguro de que Alfred no lleva normalmente gente a su camarote, Toris?


End file.
